


Come Fly with Me

by Litamaxwell45, penpenhooray



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flight Attendant Hux, Flight Attendant Mitaka, Flight Attendant Phasma, Flight Attendant Thanisson, Flight Attendants, Hux is a Kylo fanboy, Hux is done with his shit, Kylo is a really bad flyer, M/M, Writer Kylo, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litamaxwell45/pseuds/Litamaxwell45, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenhooray/pseuds/penpenhooray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's common knowledge among the flight attendants at First Order Airlines that Brendol Hux is not one to be trifled with. The man demands perfection in every respect. From the uniforms of his crew, to the punctuality of service, Hux's world revolved around perfection in the imperfect and ever changing world of travel. He ran his planes with an iron fist, and damn it if Hux's efforts didn't make First Order Airlines the best airlines to fly. </p><p>And if Hux has a not-so-perfect obsession with reading and rereading the ongoing works of author Kylo Ren, well...no one needs to know (besides Phasma, of course)</p><p>But when Hux one day runs into his secret favorite author, and the man is perhaps the neediest passenger he's ever faced, his perfect life hits turbulence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is an AU I never knew I needed, but that's what happens when a simple prompt grows into weeks of discussion and brainstorming. And this fic is what happens when an English teacher and a flight attendant put their heads together to serve the greater cause of the fandom!
> 
> Thanks for joining us on our peek into the secret life of flight attendants, we hope you enjoy it!

When it came to appearances, Brendol Hux accepted nothing less than absolute perfection.

 

He stood before a full length mirror, making last minute adjustments to the grey tie secured smartly around his neck, accented by the sharp and crisp edges of his bright white shirt. Tugging lightly on his black, well tailored jacket sleeves, ringed by two grey stripes, he then brushed invisible dust from his well ironed trousers and stepped back to take in the entire look. A stray hair lightly brushed high cheek bones, and was swiftly brushed back into place in the ginger, well styled mane. The look was perfect from head to well polished shoes, and with a last light touch to the silver wings pinned to his jacket pocket, he turned away from the mirror.

 

He was ready.

 

“Behave while I’m gone, Millie.” He murmured softly and, with a quick kiss to the top of the orange tabby perched on the couch, and a short note to the neighbor entrusted with Millie’s care in his absence, the red haired man grabbed his black rolling suitcase, strolling out of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

Hux was in the flight attendant crew room, meticulously cutting out his trip information so it was small enough to fit in the pocket of his jacket with minimal fuss. A warm puff of air on the back of his neck alerted him to the presence of his crew mate Phasma, and without turning he sighed, "Isn't there a new hire you could be terrorizing?"

 

"Oh no, General, that is your job," Her deep, throaty chuckle made him turn and glower at her. She was immaculately dressed in the black company uniform dress that fit her tall and regal form perfectly, accentuating her long legs and expertly tied neck scarf setting off her short blond hair.

 

It took a great deal of self control, not to mention years of practice, not to react to Phasma’s pet name for him, simply smoothing his jacket to ensure his pocket wasn’t bulging in the slightest, “I’m not the one who scared a new hire so badly, he transferred airlines.”

 

“It is not my fault if a new hire can’t live up to our expectations, that little traitor…” Phasma shrugged, brushing an imaginary speck of lint from her shoulder, "But you know they tell stories about you in the training center now. New hires graduate with a fear of the General’s perfection already installed." Her blue eyes sparkled with mirth as his glower intensified.

 

"Are you coming to get coffee or not?" Not waiting for her answer, he grabbed his bag and started walking for the elevator that would take them to the concourse. She didn't answer, but he could hear the click of her heels come up until she was walking beside him.

 

It wasn’t until they were both in the elevator that Phasma spoke, “So did you hear about the new hire they got to replace the traitor?”

 

“Really, Phasma? You can’t even call him by name?” Hux smirked, shaking his head, “As for the new hire, all I have is that his name is Ian Thanisson, and he is, obviously, a new hire. I expect you know more about him than I do.”

 

“Oh, and why is that?”

 

“Because you’re a damn gossip.” Hux replied, though there was no fire to his words, “So let’s hear it, what did you find out?”

 

Phasma only paused long enough to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, “Well, he’s baby faced.”

 

“Are you saying that as means of expression, or--”

 

“He doesn’t even look old enough to drink.” Phasma continued. They stepped out of the elevator and on to the busy concourse. Men and women dressed in business clothes and pulling almost the same black suitcases were punctuated by families in their street clothes, often with a collection of backpacks and duffle bags that only saw the light of day for trips to grandma’s.

 

“He is, in case you’re wondering. Old enough to drink.”

 

"Oh excellent, probably fresh out of college. He couldn't at least have the decency to have been a server in college?" Hux earnestly hoped.

 

Phasma shook her head smugly, doing her best (and failing) to hide a grin. “And they decided to stick him with us from Newark to West Palm Beach for his first flight. Either he pissed someone off at scheduling, or he has the worst luck.”

 

While Hux didn’t doubt that there were some vindictive souls lurking in the bowels of First Order Airlines, he also held a great deal of confidence in the airline’s professionalism. No doubt Thanisson had simply landed in a bit of bad luck to be flying the ERW/PBI route for his first flight on staff. It certainly wasn’t the longest flight route the airlines offered, but it was certainly a special sort of hell catering to a plane filled with demanding retirees on their way to escape the frigid cold of New Jersey to their winter condos on the Florida beach.

 

Hux shook his head, “Did you hear anything about his temperament?”

 

“One word: Nice.”

 

"Of course, thin skinned and baby faced." Hux just scowled and finally made it to the coffee shop by their gate. “They’ll eat him alive.”

 

“Should be fun to watch,” Phasma agreed. “But not before coffee, of course.”

 

At least they were lucky enough on that particular day that their gate was close to their favorite artisan coffee shop, instead of across the concourse. Of course, even if the gate was clear across the concourse, Hux wouldn’t stoop to going to Starbucks, just because it was closer. Between the long lines and tacky  music, that over-priced, bitter tar wasn't worth the price of the cup they put it in.

 

The barista must have seen Hux coming, as his Americano was waiting for him when he got to the counter and he simply smirked at Phasma and paid the clerk with an extra dollar in the tip jar before stepping out of line to wait for her to order and receive her double shot mocha.

 

The first sip of coffee in the morning was always the most satisfying, and not to be wasted on a cheap (whether by price or by flavor) brew. In all honesty, there had been numerous days in which the earthy pungency of the small shop’s Ethiopian brew had been the only thing that had gotten Hux through his flights out of Newark. Especially when he was destined for West Palm Beach.

 

Phasma soon joined Hux, taking a long sip of her own drink, before letting loose a quiet sigh of relief, “That’s the stuff.”

 

“I don't know how you can stand to ruin perfectly good coffee with chocolate and milk, Phasma.” Hux shook his head slowly.

 

Phasma snorted, “I know you didn’t just use the words “chocolate” and “ruin” in the same sentence, Hux. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Hux simply rolled his eyes, “Shall we catch our flight? We wouldn’t want leave Mitaka alone with the new hire for too long.”

 

“Oh of course not, Mitaka might give the poor boy the...wrong idea.” Phasma chuckled, stepping out of the shop.

 

Armed with their coffee, the two began the short walk to their gate. Out of the corner of his eye, Hux could see one of the airports many bookstores, using the over illuminated lighting and bright colors in order to entice various travelers into buying various gossip magazines and overpriced paperbacks.

 

The bookstore in and of itself was not that interesting, but the small display of paperbacks in the back corner had caught his attention. Honestly, the books weren’t all that impressive to look at, any other passerby would have taken one glance at the glossy depictions of silver spaceships and blue moons and written it off as just another science fiction pulp. But Hux already knew that the white embossed text stretched over the top of the cover read _Peregrine Chronicles: Moonrise on Eston_ , he simply hoped that Phasma wouldn’t--

 

“Looks like the newest adventure of Captain Peregrine is out on the shelves, _General.”_ He wasn’t sure when Phasma had leaned in close to his ear, only that her hot breath on his neck made him twitch.

 

Hux made it a point to not look at the bookshop, “I told you not to call me that when we’re out in public…”

 

Phasma only grinned, her red lips only serving to make her teeth stand out all the more in contrast, “Oh come on, Hux. This is the only weakness of yours I know about, so you better believe I’m going to use it to my advantage.”

 

Of course she was.

 

Oddly enough, Hux’s descent into the world of science fiction had started off innocently enough, three years previously, during one of the most god-awful delays of Hux’s career. A sandstorm of all things turned what was supposed to be a simple hour layover in Phoenix before continuing on to San Diego into a four hour delay. Not enough time to leave the airport for any reason, but an awful long time to spend in a mind numbingly boring airport without any sort of entertainment.

 

Hux had intended to go to the bookstore for a historical war novel, he always knew there were plenty of those in any given bookshop, and pick up a magazine for Phasma. But in the distracted process of selecting a magazine Phasma might actually read, Hux hadn’t realized he had grabbed a misshelved book until he was back with Phasma, and she commented on the neon green cover in his hand, complete with characters with lazer guns in their hands.

 

He had never been a science fiction reader, prefering his fiction being more based on fact than whatever delusions of grandeur an author might be prone to. But Hux had just spent sixteen dollars on the damn thing, so he was going to read it. Even if it had a title like _Betrayed in Hyperspace (Peregrine Chronicles: book 1)._ And so, Hux read.

 

And three pages in, he was entranced. He was fascinated by the plight of the novel’s protagonist, General William Braeda, a decorated war hero and loyal officer in the Intergalactic Order, betrayed by his men and left for dead on a backwater planet in the far reaches of space. As the General’s luck would have it, he would cross paths with the charismatic and mysterious Peregrine and his crew of mercenaries, who seem share the General’s thirst for revenge against the Intergalactic Order.

 

Hux had been mildly surprised that he finished the book by the time it was time for him to report for duty. He had been more than a little embarrassed that he bought the second book of the series in San Diego, and soon became a devoted reader of author Kylo Ren.

 

After that, Phasma had taken to calling him “General,” after the straight-laced character of William Braeda. And while Hux didn’t like the nickname, he did feel a kinship to the character in question. He could appreciate the General’s situation: a man of order and high standards, thrown into a life of chaos with the eclectic crew of mercenaries. Sure, Hux didn’t deal with mercenaries, but he sure dealt with some characters, and some days, it felt like he was the only one who appreciated rules and regulations.

 

Phasma only stopped smiling long enough to take a sip of her sugary coffee, “So did you buy the new book yet?”

 

Hux didn’t answer her, though his silence already told Phasma everything she needed to know about the paperback that lurked in his bag, waiting to be read. Well, one of two paperbacks. He always kept that first book with him, dogeared and spine-broken as it was, so that he could always relive that first adventure.

 

And damn it all if Phasma didn’t know about that as well, smirking all the way as they walked to the gate and the customer service agent, who let them down onto the plane.

 

* * *

 

 

Mitaka was already at the back galley when Hux and Phasma stepped onto the plane, and by the hushed whispers he was speaking to the young blond with him, it sounded like he was trying to warn Thanisson about the two of them before they arrived.

 

Damn, Phasma was right, Thanisson was baby faced.

 

"...she's nice enough,” Mitaka spoke quickly to Thanisson, “but Hux will death glare you until you do everything just right, he demands nothing short of perfection. Just do exactly what they taught you in training and stay out of their way, and you'll be just fine."

 

Thanisson appeared to be soaking up Mitaka’s words as gospel, nodding quickly, “Is it true what they said at training? About Hux and Phasma causing a new hire to have a nervous breakdown and switch to--”

 

“Shh!” Mitaka quickly cut off the new hire, “If you want to survive this flight, Ian, you need to remember that Rule 1 is never mention a traitor.”

 

“Actually, Mitaka, Rule 1 is “Never date a pilot.” You may need to take note of that, you two, since the pilots love the cute ones,” Phasma chuckled as Mitaka jumped at the sound of her voice, “As for “Never mention a traitor,” that’s Rule 2.”

 

"Mitaka," Hux smiled, allowing himself the guilty pleasure of watching the two younger men stand up _just a little bit straighter_ in his presence, "briefing the new hire? Imparting your wisdom since you're no longer the most junior crew member?"

 

Mitaka laughed nervously, “Oh, you know, just trying to tell him the things I wish someone would have told me…” Instead of meeting Hux’s iron gaze, Mitaka took a quick sip of his coffee.

 

Hux allowed his eyes to flick to the tell tale green logo on Mitaka’s cup before looking at Phasma. The two hadn’t told Mitaka about their go to coffee places, though Mitaka was going on a year with flying with them. They were getting close to sharing some of their secrets with the younger man, they were just...waiting for his metaphorical balls to drop, as Phasma would say.

 

Though Hux could forgive Mitaka for drinking an inferior cup of coffee, he was more intrigued by the lack of cup in Thanisson’s hand, “Is your coffee with your bag, Thanisson?”

 

Thanisson smiled (though Hux could easily see the nervous tells--they would have to work on that), shaking his head quickly, “Oh no, I don’t drink coffee.”

 

The other three crew members froze, Mitaka mid-sip, at Thanisson’s words. As Mitaka swallowed his coffee a bit louder than he should have, Phasma and Hux shared a look.

 

“He says he doesn’t drink coffee.” Phasma drawled.

 

“That’s adorable.” Hux chuckled, taking a long sip of his own coffee, “Well, I’m sure Mitaka has already prepped your galley to regulation, We’ll leave you two to prepare for boarding.”

 

As Phasma and Hux made their way back up the aisle towards the front galley, Hux couldn’t help but look back over his shoulder at the two junior crew members, “Oh, and Thanisson?”

 

Thanisson quickly met Hux’s gaze, “Yes sir, I mean, Hux?”

 

Hux smirked, “Good luck.” He turned forward again so Thannison wouldn’t hear his muttered, “You’ll need it.”

 

* * *

 

 

Boarding began precisely on time, and went as smoothly as it could with five wheelchairs to start off the process. Each of the elderly passengers had to be told where to go, despite the plane having a single aisle. Thank goodness only one had a larger bag with her, and it was easily stowed in the overhead bin. Thanisson, of course, got a light pat on the cheek for his help, and he walked back to the front of coach with a slightly bewildered look on his face.

 

Hux settled into the easy rhythm he and Phasma had developed over the years of flying together. After first class had mostly boarded, he made his first of the three required announcements, then went into the first class aisle, and charmed his guests while taking their pre departure drink orders. Giving the orders to Phasma to prepare, he made another announcement then went into the aisle to start closing overhead bins.

 

It wasn’t long before Thanisson had gotten in over his head, trying to help a family with three children that had been seated separately. The young man shot Hux a desperately pleading look and the red headed man swooped in.

 

“Where are your seats?” He asked the mother, his face an ironclad mask of professionalism.

 

The mother, however, paid no mind to Hux’s pleasant demeanor, “I don't understand what happened. Doesn't the reservation tell you we need to sit together? They're too young to sit alone.” She whined, waving an exasperated hand towards two of her children.

 

Hux looked at the children in question, who had to be between the ages of ten to twelve, and had to keep the single eyebrow from rising in incredulity. So many things he could say… Instead he took the boarding passes from the soccer mother’s hand and looked through them, his mind flicking through its various problem solving scenarios.

 

“Why don't you sit with the youngest in these two seats,” he handed her the two tickets that were already together, “and if we ask this nice gentleman,” he said loudly enough to catch the attention of the man sitting in the window seat next to the two older children. When the darker red haired man looked at him with slightly sleep fuddled eyes, Hux gave him his Flight Attendant smile, “if he’d be willing to switch into this aisle seat instead for a drink on the house. That way the rest of you can sit in this row behind the other two.”

 

He said it firmly enough, and the woman didn't have a chance to argue, as the gentleman had already collected his briefcase from under the seat and stood. Thanisson had watched the whole exchange with hawklike attention, hopefully learning for the future, and Hux spoke to him softly. “Please remember 25D gets a drink of his choice during the service please?”

 

The new hire nodded quickly and Hux made his way back to the front. As Phasma had passed out his drinks for him in his absence, Hux made his final announcement, then turned to her.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Saw you helping the new hire. Don't tell me you're going soft?”

 

Hux scoffed at the suggestion, “Hardly. I merely want to get this flight over with as quickly as possible.” Her smug look told him she didn't believe him, but he ignored her in favor of telling the agent he was good to close the door for departure.

 

When he finally looked back at Phasma, still smirking at him smugly, he sighed in exasperation, “If I was soft on him, it was out of pity, nothing more.” He shook his head slowly, “The fool doesn’t drink coffee…”

 

“True…” Phasma nodded slowly, “No coffee on the ERW/PBI flight...baby boy is going to get eaten alive.”

 

“Indeed he is…” Hux resisted the urge to laugh at the junior crew member’s expense. It would be unprofessional to do so in front of passengers.

 

Phasma smirked, looking down the aisle at Mitaka and Thanisson, “Round of drinks says he cries.”

 

Hux couldn’t help but quirk a curious eyebrow, “Taking bets already, Phasma?” He followed the blonde’s gaze to watch their newest crew member. After a few moments, he shook his head, “I don’t think you’re giving him enough credit.”

 

It was Phasma’s turn to raise an eyebrow, “You think so?”

 

“Yeah…” Hux paused, considering for a moment before he continued, “I think he’ll be hiding in the lavatory before final approach.”

 

* * *

 

 

Even after years of flying, take off was still Hux’s favorite part of every flight. Sitting in his jump seat and looking out the window, watching the world drop away as they lifted into the sky was always an amazing experience. It was in this quiet moment between the chaos of boarding and the fluidity of the service, where Hux could just sit in silence and just enjoy the miracle of flight.

 

And then the meditation was broken as Phasma slipped her trashy magazine under his nose. "Look, your author is doing his first book tour."

 

Placing his hand on the glossy pages, he brought the magazine to a more reasonable distance. And sure enough there was a little blurb about the Peregrine Chronicles and author Kylo Ren, and, honestly, Hux was surprised by how attractive the author was. During the years Hux had been a fan, he'd always pictured the man as an older gentleman who was probably writing these books in his retirement. But the man pictured was decidedly not old, or retired. In fact he was attractive.

 

Very attractive if Hux was being honest with himself. A bigger hawklike nose featured prominently but complimented the lush lips and doe brown eyes, not to mentioned framed by the man’s dark hair as it fell in thick romantic waves. The man sported a soft scowl that did nothing to detract from his attractiveness, though did make him look a bit like a petulant child.

 

"It said he's starting his tour in Chicago tomorrow. Interesting hm?" Phasma's red lips curled into a smug smirk. Hux knew she was hinting at the fact that they had a late start the next day which gave him time to go to the signing.

 

If he had any desire to do so. Which he didn't. Truly.

 

"Yes, interesting." He didn't give her a chance to retort and stood to put on his apron and begin the service.

 

* * *

 

 

Drink service started routinely enough: “Can I get you something to drink?” “Yes, can I get --?” jot down the drink and seat number, smile, “thank you, I'll get that started for you soon.”

 

Lather, rinse, repeat for all the seats in the section.

 

And, from what Hux observed, Thanisson was textbook on that front (though really, if the new hire had struggled with writing orders, Hux would have to have...words with him). He even saw the blond stop by 25D and point out their drink menu, so it seemed Thanisson had remembered the favor owed to the passenger.

 

Hux didn’t pay much mind to Thanisson after that, focusing on his own passengers’ drink orders (and never missing a beat when he was asked to repeat himself for the umpteenth time to the blue haired woman in 6B who was adamant that she didn’t need to use her hearing aid--she did). Honestly, at this point in Hux’s career, he could practically run a drink service on autopilot (no airline humor intended).

 

* * *

 

 

Mitaka used to think that drink service was a nightmare. Not that it wasn’t, but he had learned how to deal with the the massive influx of drink requests: taking orders, measuring the proper amount of ice, pouring the perfect amount from the soda cans, making sure to pass the cups with the napkin and never touching the rim of the cup as he passed it to the passenger. All with a smile and a kind word.

 

It was muscle memory at this point, really.

 

In hindsight, he probably should have been watching Ian a bit more closely, but the junior crew member had been doing so well, he had quite honestly forgotten about him.

 

At least until Mitaka heard Ian’s startled yelp, the tell-tale splash of liquid hitting fabric, and a rather harsh sounding expletive.

 

“Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!”

 

Mitaka knew a spill on a passenger wasn't the end of the world; sure, they were awful, but everyone had them (except Hux, he suspected, but the crew leader didn't count as everyone). That being said, he couldn’t help but feel bad for Ian: having a spill on his first flight. Not a good time.

 

Though, as Mitaka looked up from his cart, he realized Ian’s situation had gone from bad to worse.

 

25D’s complimentary beer, it seemed, had taken a surprise detour from the cup in Ian’s hand directly into the man’s lap. Beer was an awful thing to spill, it was sticky, and hard to clean. Not that Ian wasn’t trying to clean up the mess he had made, frantically dabbing and wiping the spilled beer with a handful of napkins. Which, normally, would have been a good response. However, given the fact that beverage had been spilled in a...more private location, Ian’s ministrations were serving the disastrous effect of making the man blush as red as his hair (not to mention the recognizable bulge that was beginning to form).

 

“Ian…” Mitaka murmured as lowly as he could, hoping to gather the junior crew member’s attention without making a spectacle. Already, he could feel Hux’s cold eyes staring into the back of his skull, which wasn’t helping situations. “Ian, I think you should stop…for the love of God, stop...”

 

Seeing no other course of action, Mitaka reached out and grabbed the young man’s shoulder, squeezing it in a vice grip. The painful grasp was enough to pull Thanisson’s attention away from his task to look at Mitaka, “What?”

 

“I think that’s enough…” Mitaka trailed off as he looked pointedly at the soaked (and slightly tented) denim of poor 25D’s groin.

 

Mitaka could see the horrifying realization dawn on Ian’s face as he paused in his movements, his eyes widening at the sight of the bulging denim before he looked up at 25D’s flushed face, only to find their noses were mere inches from one another. Ian jerked his hand away as if he had been burned.

 

“I’m so...so sorry… I didn’t...” Ian trailed off, unable to finish his sentence as he made a hasty retreat to the back of the plane.

 

* * *

 

 

“And there he goes, into the lavatory.” Hux murmured from his position at the front galley. As Phasma returned from her own trip down the aisle, silver serving tray in hand, he shot her a knowing look.

 

Phasma rolled her eyes, “Don’t look at me like that, I can’t stand the look of your face when you’re smug.”

 

“I’m not smug, I’m...satisfied in knowing there’s a martini waiting for me in the near future.” Hux nodded, his face schooled in a perfectly formed mask of calm.

 

“Yeah yeah, sure you are.” Phasma shook her head, looking back towards the back lavatory, “Do you want to start the clock, or should I?”

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t dare intrude on your favorite pastime.”

 

Phasma smirked, “Five minutes, on the clock.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ian...Ian you need to come out of there…” Mitaka spoke softly, leaning his forehead against the lavatory door, “It’s alright, Ian…”

 

“I practically gave a passenger a handjob, don't tell me it's alright!” Despite the junior crew member's hushed voice, Mitaka could hear the strained tone in his words. Not that he blamed him, of course.

 

“Ok, yeah, you had a spill and it got awkward… really, really awkward…” This wasn't helping, Mitaka reminded himself as he switched tactics, “But you're not the only one who's had a spill. I remember I once spilled a Bloody Mary on a woman's lap, and she was wearing white pants.”

 

Ian didn't answer, though Mitaka could hear the gentle _thud_ of the younger man banging his head against the wall.

 

“We all have spills, Ian. Well, not Hux, but he doesn’t--oh crap, Hux…” Mitaka sent a quick glance towards the front galley, where both Hux and Phasma were watching, “Ian, you have got to come out, Hux and Phasma are watching us…” When there was no further sound from inside the lavatory, Mitaka sighed and tried one last tactic. “Ian, remember why you wanted this job? What kept you going through the six weeks of training, especially when evacuation training kept you up at night worrying?” Mitaka remembered his own experience, he’d done so poorly on the trial run he’d practiced late into the night with anyone who would run it with him. “Just remember what that thing is, you can do this.”

 

A few moments passed and then the metallic sound of the latch unlocking had him stepping away from the door and Thanisson stepped out, still looking down at the floor.

 

“If you take care of 25D for the rest of the flight, I’ll do everything else, including picking up trash for the rest of the trip,” he cocked his head sideways and looked up at Mitaka through his blond lashes, “Deal?”

 

Mitaka smiled and clapped his shoulder once, “Deal.”

 

* * *

 

 

Phasma looked down at her watch and gave it an impressed look, “Three minutes and forty eight seconds, not bad. Mitaka was almost to five minutes before you got him out.” She lowered her arm and smiled down the aisle at the two junior crew members, “Looks like he’s going to be just fine.”

 

Hux nodded and took the silver tray from her hand, going out to collect all the empty glasses in first. Yes, it did seem they had a good crew after all. Babyface and all.

 

* * *

 

 

True to his word, Mitaka went back to 25D and offered him anything he could think of to make up for Thanisson’s accident. The man was extremely understanding, and declined another beer, but took the oversized bag of gummie bears to placate the dark haired flight attendant. Satisfied that the issue was taken care of Mitaka left the passenger in peace. Phasma however, had her own brand of repaying the man. While Mitaka had been mothering Thanisson in the lavatory, Phasma had been watching 25D. Yes, the man had been flustered by the event, and was wholly unprepared for the aftermath, he never seemed disgusted or angry. Curious, Phasma continued to keep an eye on the man. The red head seemed to watch Thanisson throughout the rest of the flight, and seemed slightly disappointed when the blond never spoke to him again.

 

Grabbing a serving napkin, Phasma wrote out a quick note and walked sedately down the aisle to drop the napkin in 25D’s lap while the others were preoccupied. The man watched her walk back to the forward galley with confusion, before opening the note.

 

“Relax, it’s not my number. His name is Ian, and his number is..” The man snapped the napkin closed and looked up to see Phasma smirking at him. He looked down again, then tried to look behind him to sneak a look at the blond crew member in the back. Oh yes, she was good.

 

Hux caught up to her then, eying her warily, “What are you smirking at?”

 

She waved her hand breezily, “Oh, nothing.”

 

It was obvious from the suspicious look on Hux’s face that he didn’t believe a word she was saying. Then again, Hux did know her far too well…

 

“What did you do?” Hux drawled when they were both back in the safety of their front galley.

 

“Nothing you wouldn’t have done.” Phasma chuckled, taking a sip of her mocha. It was starting to get cold, but at least a mocha was still good cold… “Don’t you have a Spaceship Captain to fantasize about?”

 

Now Phasma knew that it probably wasn’t fair, teasing Hux for his fixation on the cheesy sci-fi series. But the unexpected weakness in Hux’s normally impenetrable professionalism was the one constant amusement Phasma had. And, to be honest, Hux brought it upon himself. And because Phasma was never going to be able to forget the one time she made the mistake of looking at Hux’s phone to see what he was reading (and really, the fact that Hux even _read_ fanfiction was shocking enough, let alone smutty man on man action), she loved teasing Hux about finding his “Captain.”

 

And seeing the small blush on Hux’s face was always a plus.

 

“We need to get back to work…” Hux muttered, though it was lacking his usual force.

 

Oh yeah, Phasma loved her job, and driving her coworkers crazy.

 

* * *

 

 

Hux knew that, despite overcoming his embarrassment with 25D,  Thanisson was not going to survive the next flight, no matter how low maintenance, unless the ginger took matters into his own hands.

 

“Phasma, get me a cup of coffee from the pot.” Hux muttered lowly, keeping his eye on the two younger crew members. He could already see Thanisson doing his best (and failing) to stifle a yawn. It was worse than he thought…

 

There wasn’t much left in the coffeepot, perhaps enough for a small cup, and what coffee was left had been brewing, steaming, and burning for the duration of the three and a half hour flight. And, if the liquid was slightly more viscous than it normally should have been, Phasma knew better than to say anything.

 

Once the coffee was in his hand, he gave Phasma a look and motioned at the young blond crew member at the back of the plane.

 

The tall woman smirked and nodded and walked back to the aft galley where Mitaka was lightly rubbing Thanisson's shoulders and encouraging him in low, soft tones. When she entered the galley, only Mitaka looked up, Thanisson still a little distracted between his earlier spill and his early morning catching up with him. When Mitaka noticed Hux right behind Phasma, he gave a bit of a sigh and stepped away from the new hire. Thanisson looked up in surprise but the two senior crew didn't give him a chance to respond before they pounced.

 

Phasma had angled in behind him, and grabbed his shoulders while Hux made his move, shoving the airplane coffee under the boy's nose and crowding him,

 

"You will drink this,” Hux began quietly, so as not to attract the attention of any passengers, “I’m not saying you have to like it right now, but I _refuse_ to have you nodding off on our next flight. So you will drink it, or I will plug your nose and pour it down your throat. Your choice."

 

Eyes wide like a deer in headlights, Thanisson took only a moment to think before taking the paper cup and downing the black coffee in one go, making a face at the bitterness when he finished off the cup.

 

Hux gave a small smile and stepped away, clapping the young man on the shoulder, "Good lad. We'll make a proper coffee drinker out of you yet. And one day you'll thank me for it."

  
Phasma rubbed her hands along Ian's arms before letting him go, but said nothing, just smiling at him and slipping out of the galley after Hux.

 

“Think he’ll be alright?” She finally asked Hux as they returned to their own domain in first class.

  
Hux spared only a single glance back at Thanisson before continuing, “He’ll be fine...once we fix the coffee problem.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, here we are! Finally getting to chapter two, and our favorite assholes finally get to meet!

Deplaning was a simple affair, passengers usually needing less help getting off as they do getting on. Once the last passenger had gotten off, and the cleaners had swept through, the crew spread themselves out in the cabin for a quick 15 minute break before they started boarding for the next flight. 

 

Chicago was most often a professional destination and the business people needed less direction and babysitting, especially when compared to their last flight. While Phasma reset her galley, and warmed up the lunch she had brought with her from home, Hux pulled out his new book and settled into one of the first class seats. It was a small indulgence, giving his mind a break after dealing with the general public while trapped in a metal tube, hurtling through the air at 500 miles an hour.

  
But while reading, he wasn't trapped in a tube, he was deep in space, experiencing the challenges of living and working with a team of mercenaries and all the shenanigans they got up to. 

 

_ Laser fire crackled through the air as the firefight raged on, and the crew was forced to take cover behind various pieces of scrap and cargo. _

 

_ “You know,” William grit his teeth as he returned fire at the forces he had once led with pride, “if there’s a plan here, Captain, now would be a good time to share!” _

 

_ “Don't’ worry, I’ve got a plan.” Beside him, Peregrine paused in firing on the incoming enemies long enough to give that same insufferable smirk that never failed to drive William mad, “What’s the matter, General? Don’t you trust me?” _

 

_ “About as far as I can throw you.” _

 

_ “You must have a good arm then.” Peregrine laughed, pressing a thermal detonator into William’s hand, “Time to really get this party started!” _

 

All too soon the customer service agent was coming down the jet bridge to ask if they were ready to board again. With a sigh Hux agreed and went to rouse Mitaka and Thanisson from their naps across the seats in coach. Smothering a quiet chuckle, he let Mitaka go back to his galley with a piece of hair sticking straight up from being pressed against the cushions.   
  
And just as predicted, boarding was a much quieter affair, Hux's frequent fliers easily finding their seats and settling down to try to work just a little bit longer before take off.    
It was a good omen. Or at least that was the hope. 

 

However, not long after the service had started, Hux was proven wrong. 

 

The first bell wasn't usual, there were at least one or two every flight, some one had missed ordering a drink because they were sleeping, wanted to order food beside the little snack everyone was given. 

 

By the third bell in the same general area, and noticing the frazzled expressions on his junior crew members, Hux decided to check in with the younger men, calling to the aft galley using the interphone. 

 

Poor Thanisson sounded quite harassed when he answered,  _ “Yes Hux?” _

 

"Have all of those call lights been the same person?" Hux spared a glance down the aisle to see the younger man on the phone. His face certainly matched his voice...   
  


_ "Yes! Nothing is right, it's too cold, I want more ice. I'm trying to keep smiling, but I haven't finished the first service because I have to keep going to answer the bells.”  _ And, oh, did Thanisson sound close to bloody murder, “ _ And I have to answer the bells in a timely manner. In training they told us don't wait too long because it might be a medical emergency, and the sooner you answer-" _ __   
  


"Yes, yes, I remember." Hux cut him off briskly. He had nearly forgotten how much new hires clung to training as gospel, "The next time he rings, I'll go get it okay? You just finish your service." 

 

He hung up the interphone and waited for the next call light, planning his attack in his head while still smiling and politely delivering meals in first class. Phasma could see the wheels in his mind and just shook her head, already pitying the poor soul who provoked Hux's wrath. The last person Phasma had seen cut down was a young man who had snapped his fingers at the redhead and was promptly informed that in order to have his trash picked up, he would have to say excuse me as Hux was not a dog and only responded to words.   
  


Sure enough, not ten minutes later the bell sounded in the cabin and a quick look into the cabin assured it was the same seat. Hux smirked darkly at Phasma and walked swiftly down the aisle, taking full advantage of his height as he looked down his nose at the man illuminated by the soft light of the call bell. The passenger was wearing sunglasses and a dark hoodie, the hood of which was pulled up over what looked like a great cloud of black hair.   
  


"Are you bleeding sir?"

 

The passenger looked up slowly from his empty cup, no doubt to meet Hux’s steely gaze, though the dark glasses made it impossible for the flight attendant to be sure. “No…?”

 

“Well I’m certainly relieved to hear that.” Hux nodded, a perfectly feigned smile on his face, “Because the call bell is meant to be used in case of urgent emergencies. But I’m sure it must have just escaped your notice,”

 

Sometimes, there really wasn’t any better way to deal with a passenger than good old-fashioned passive aggression. And Hux had long since mastered the art.

 

The passenger, however, did not seem to notice the hidden edge hidden between Hux’s sweet words, “How much longer until we arrive?”

 

Oh wonderful, he was one of those passengers: zero awareness of those around them. “Sir, we have been in the air for thirty minutes. This is a three hour and fifteen minute flight.”

 

Dark glasses stared intently at Hux, and the redhead desperately wished he could see the glazed look of confusion on the poor bastard’s eyes, even if the rest of the man’s face was lax save for the full pout that seemed a permanent fixture for his lips.

 

“Can I get some ice?” Apparently he had either figured out the remaining flight time on his own, or had completely abandoned that inquiry in favor of his new request.

 

Hux took a slow breath through his nose as his gaze flicked to the passenger’s tray table. Already there were three empty cups stacked in the corner of the table, though Hux couldn’t help but notice the lack of any beverage either on the tray or lingering in trace amounts in the cups.

 

Ah. He was one of those, then.

 

“Tell you what.” Hux replied, leaning down to the passenger’s level, “I’ll get you a bunch of ice, but only if you can refrain from using the call button unless it’s an emergency. Can you do that?”

 

The man had gone back to staring, and Hux couldn’t help but wonder if the man was completely sober when he had boarded the plan.  No matter, whatever it took to keep the man under control and not fussing with Thanisson (ugh, Phasma was right--he was going soft…).

 

“Alright then.” Hux stood up straight once more, taking the man’s silence as agreement, “Let me get your ice.”

 

Without another word, Hux strode back to the galley, where Phasma was waiting expectantly. 

 

“Well?” One of Phasma’s perfectly plucked eyebrow’s arched curiously, “How did it go?”

 

Hux rolled his eyes, “Hardly even worth the effort. He just stared at me like a lobotomized duck.” He shook his head, setting out several cups, “He’s an ice chewer, and from the looks of it, he’s battling an awful hangover.”

 

Phasma chuckled, watching as Hux scooped ice into each of the lined up cups, “Maybe he just liked you better than Thanisson.”

 

“Don’t make me sick, Phasma, You know how I hate drycleaning more than I need to.” Hux muttered,  carrying the tray of ice-filled cups and stalking his way down the aisle.

 

Now, Hux had long since abandoned the naïveté that all his efforts in customer service would garner any sort of thanks. He’d leave that wishful thinking to the new hires like Thanisson and the unrealistically hopeful like Mitaka. He knew the self-focused mindset of the average travelers; “thank you”s were not a common occurrence, especially with the more overly demanding passengers.

 

Hux didn’t expect a “thank you” from the ice cruncher.

 

He also didn’t expect for the man to have already passed out against the window seat, gangly legs sprawled over the empty seats of his row, and--oh, how lovely, he was even drooling on the closed window shade. Perfect.

 

Hux had to bite back the frustrated string of expletives forming in his mind, after all, there were still passengers present. Instead, he placed the various cups on the tray table by the man’s head, secretly hoping the man would wake with a pinched nerve in his neck, before returning to his galley.

 

* * *

 

Landing couldn't come soon enough for Hux. It had been a rather taxing day, and the sound of the final seatbelt chime was a very welcome relief. It was all down hill from there, picking up the remaining trash in the cabin and preparing for landing. He'd checked on the ice chewer one last time, and the man had shifted from laying across the seats to leaning against the window. At least he had his seatbelt on, even if the hood and sunglasses were still present. 

 

Once the plane pulled up to the gate and the passengers were filing off, Hux saw the man coming and lightly elbowed Phasma to get her attention. “Here comes needy ice chewer.”

 

The man had finally taken his hood off and had the sunglasses tucked into the neck of his shirt. Thank goodness he was only carrying a small laptop bag, as he was still weaving a bit as he walked down the aisle. As the passenger got closer, Hux finally got a good look at him. The longer black hair now swished gently around his ears as he walked and curled around his pale face that was punctuated by a smattering of moles. His nose seemed a little large for his face but only brought out the full lushness of his pink lips. The longer Hux looked, the more he felt that he recognized the man. 

 

Phasma got there first.

 

“Doesn't that guy kind of remind you of--”

 

“No.” Hux cut her off, not wanting to entertain the idea. But as he watched, his eyes widened, “It can't be….”

 

The man barely looked up as he left, giving a little nod at Phasma's good night, and stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets as he shuffled up the jetbridge.

 

The ginger haired man had to refrain from digging Phasma's trashy magazine out of her bag right then and there to make sure. As it was he only had to wait a few more minutes until the last passenger had gotten off the plane and Phasma merely handed him the magazine while she put her bags together. Turning quickly to the page they had been reading earlier, Hux looked at the picture next to the small announcement of Kylo Ren’s first book tour. 

 

It was him. The same annoying git who rang his call bell over and over and fell asleep before he even got what he'd asked for, was Hux’s favorite author!

 

* * *

 

 

Hux was still distracted by the revelation as the crew checked in at the hotel later that evening. It took Phasma three tries to get his attention, ultimately waving her hand in front of his face, “--Earth to Hux!”

  
Bristling at the crude gesture, Hux blinked to awareness to address Phasma, "Excuse me, what do you need?"

  
"Which floor has refrigerators?" Her tone indicated that she was irritated but entertained by how spacey he was. His absentmindedness amused her since she was the only one who knew the reason why. The senior crew members hadn't shared the information with the two in the back, Thanisson too distracted by his phone all of a sudden, and Mitaka clearly done with the day and just wanting to go to bed. It took him a moment to recall which hotel they were in then responded, "Third and fifth."

  
Phasma turned back to the front desk and selected a room on the fifth floor, and gave Hux the one next to hers. Taking their room cards, she stepped away from the desk, allowing Thanisson and Mitaka to check in and grab their own rooms.

 

"Well, I believe I owe you a martini, so I'll see you in the bar in about a half hour? I just need to get out of this uniform and sit for a bit before being in public again." She smirked but her eyes were a little tired, the red lipstick not as bright as earlier in the day. Hux was sure he looked the same, though there wasn't a wrinkle in his uniform. He nodded at her then gestured with his head to the other two, now also holding room cards.

  
She nodded then looked at the other two crew members as they all walked to the elevators, "You're welcome to join us? Late check in tomorrow, remember?"

  
Thanisson didn't answer, still absorbed with his phone, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Hux frowned at him slightly, but Phasma just gave a knowing smirk and tapped  him on the head lightly. He jerked and looked at her with wide eyes, so she repeated herself. "Drinks in half hour?"

  
The young man blinked at her a few times, looked at his phone, then looked up at her again, "Uh, no. No, thank you. I, uh, I'm pretty tired. Looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow."

 

Phasma looked a Mitaka expectantly, but he shook his head, "Sorry, I agree with Ian. Hate to be a slam clicker, but I'm going to bed."

  
Hux couldn’t exactly blame the younger man, he could remember his own days when all he wanted at the end of the day was to slam the hotel door, click the lock, and pass out on his bed. The elevator doors opened onto the third floor, and the two junior crew got out. They gave tired waves and soft good nights before the doors closed again.

  
"Looks like it's just me and you, General." Phasma addressed him, a malicious glint in her eye. Hux knew if he wanted his drink he had to go, but he also knew that by going Phasma would spend the entire time grilling him about his encounter with Kylo Ren, and the red head was certainly not looking forward to explaining his new found 'crush.'

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Mr. Space Author  is--”

 

“No.” Hux cut off Phasma mid-sentence as he took his seat at the bar, resting comfortably on the soft leather of the barstool, “Alcohol first, then we can talk.”

 

Phasma smirked, her lips no longer vibrant red now that she was free of her usual make up, “Fair enough. Still want the usual: dirty martini, three olives?”

 

“Extra dirty, extra dry.” 

 

Hux sighed as Phasma caught the bartender’s attention for their drink orders. Oh, it was a good thing Phasma was buying drinks...it would make him feel less guilty about buying a second martini.

 

And bless Phasma for allowing him a few sips of his drink, watching him over the rim of her Cosmo (extra lime, light on cranberry) before speaking. “So Kylo Ren…”

 

“...is an obnoxious ice chewing bell ringer.” Hux shook his head.

 

Phasma couldn’t help but chuckle at the thought, “I guess it’s true what they say about meeting your heroes.”

 

He scoffed, “He was hardly a hero…”

 

“No, he just writes your fap material.”

 

“Phasma!” Hux had to fight the blush that was creeping up his neck, “I do not read the same trash you do…”

 

“Your phone tells me otherwise.” Smirking, Phasma took another sip of her drink, “And, honestly, I could have gone my whole life without knowing you were into graphic, zero gravity man on man action--”

 

Hux gave her arm a firm smack, though the gesture was more for his own benefit than an attempt. Honestly, he was just lucky that the only person left in the bar besides them was the bored bartender at the other end of the bar. 

 

It had been a lesson Hux had been forced to learn the hard way: always make sure you’ve closed the web browser before letting someone use your phone. Especially when the web browser was open to five thousand words of Captain Peregrine taking General Braeda’s virginity in tantalizingly graphic detail.

 

He would have felt completely humiliated at his coworker stumbling upon his sci fi erotica...had Phasma not responded with recounting her own torrid affair with Sacramento (she always did have a habit of referring to any conquest by the city where she met them) because the fic “reminded her of it.” 

 

“Speaking of which…” Phasma trailed off as she took a long sip of her pale pink Cosmo. After the liquor had made its journey from her lips down her throat, she spoke again, “I suppose he was rather attractive, you know, if you are into that Romanesque, tall, dark, and brooding type…”

 

“I’m surprised you even knew the word “Romanesque,” let alone well enough to use it in a sentence.” Hux muttered as he took a burning gulp of his martini, hoping to avoid the point of Phasma’s comment.

No such luck. “I think he had big feet, too.” She added casually, “You know what they say about big feet.”

 

“Yes, it’s harder to run them over with the cart.” He was not going to even  _ think _ about the foot size (or other sizes) of Kylo Ren.

 

“Oh come off it, Hux, I’ve seen your previous boyfriends, even if that was a long...long time ago.” She smirked. 

 

He couldn’t answer, because damn it all if she didn’t have a point. It wasn’t like he had time to date, he had his job to perfect (nevermind the fact that Phasma seemed to have no problem with balancing the two). And, as loath as he was to admit it, he did have a type. Though he preferred shorter black hair, not long locks to tangle one’s fingers in; and lips that weren’t quite so...full, and plush; arm and shoulders that weren’t so broad...perfect to be held in…

 

Oh who did he think he was kidding? Certainly not Phasma.

 

“You know you have to got to that book signing now, right?”

 

Like he had ever planned on not going.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day found the ginger flight attendant braving the chilling wind in downtown Chicago to attend the first stop on Kylo Ren’s book tour. The city was living up to it’s nickname and Hux was never more grateful for his black great coat that was a part of his winter uniform. Without it, this would have been a very cold experience indeed. Thankfully, the bookstore that was hosting the signing wasn’t very far from the stop on the L train, and Hux was soon back inside the warmth of a building. He had his leather satchel with him that held both the newest book in the series, and his old dogeared copy of the first book he bought all those years ago.

 

Of course he was fairly early, so he grabbed his usual americano, though he had to settle for the coffee shop in the bookstore. At least it wasn’t a Starbucks. And then browsed the store for a bit before claiming a seat in the area set aside for the signing. He hadn’t seen Kylo Ren yet, but he guessed if they wanted to make a big show of it, he’d only appear when he was introduced.

 

Thankfully Hux was not waiting long. A few more people came in, mostly older women, and a finely dressed young woman approached the podium right on time.

 

“Thank you everyone for braving the cold and coming out this morning to welcome an amazing artist and author at the launch of his first ever book tour!” The crowd clapped happily and the woman continued. “We are so happy to be hosting this event, and while I could gush about Mr. Ren’s series all morning, I’m sure you would all like to hear from him so without further adue, Kylo Ren!”

 

She stepped aside and motioned to a small room off to the side where a tall man, dressed completely in black, including a tattered back scarf around his pale neck, exited then walked to the podium.

 

“Hello everyone. Thank you all so much for coming this morning.” Kylo smiled softly, and his eyes crinkled just a little at the edges. Hux was taken aback. Here he was, expecting another encounter with the standoffish ice chewer, and the author completely surprised him. Hux was so transfixed by the change in demeanor that he missed most of the beginning of the author’s talk, and only snapped back to attention when a woman spoke near him.

 

“Where did this idea first come from?” She asked, then turned slightly pink when Kylo smiled at her. Hux scoffed lightly at her behavior, hiding it behind a sip of his coffee. But he was also incredibly interested in the answer so the red haired man listened with rapt attention while the dark eyed man recounted how his grandfather had told him stories of fighting in World War Two.

 

“He and his best friend had all these adventures together while stationed abroad and I merely took the stories and put them in space.” The author chuckled self deprecatingly, “I sometimes wonder how Grandpa would feel about my retelling of his stories. He passed away before my first book was published.”

 

Hux could feel the whole room coo at the man as his eyes got a far away look in them for a moment. How was this possible? The man that had been such a pain on the aircraft was playing this room of middle aged women like a pro, playing on their emotions and pulling them into his world, just as he did with his books. Hux just couldn’t reconcile the two encounters. But there was no doubting it was the same man. The dark sunglasses were gone, but the cloud of black hair, pale skin, and lush lips were all too recognizable.

 

The rest of the talk went quickly and soon everyone was scrambling to get in line to have a few words with the author while having a book or another trinket signed before the author had to leave. Hux moseyed to the back of the line and stood quietly, watching the people ahead of him while he waited. He was two people away when a smaller woman finally got her turn at the author’s table and Hux could clearly hear their conversation.

 

“Who do I make this out to?” Kylo asked softly, as if he hadn’t said it many times already that day.

 

“To my daughter, Carla. She’s a big fan but couldn’t make it today because of classes so I told her I’d go for her.”

 

Kylo signed the book quickly, then looked up at the woman, a smirk on his lips, “Well, if she’s as beautiful as her mother, I hope I can see her at another signing in the future.” He winked at Carla’s mother and she blushed madly and stammered a thank you before getting out of line. 

 

Hux too, was so ruffled by the interaction, and was flustered himself at the man’s wink that he felt the blush crawling up his neck and across his pale cheeks. Furious at himself for reacting so obviously, he slipped out of line before his turn came and made a beeline for the outside, hoping the cool air would calm his reddened cheeks. The last thing he wanted was his favorite author to think him nothing more than a blushing fangirl. He was an adult damnit, and he could control his emotions in his everyday life just as he did on the plane, and no author, handsome or no, was going to take that control from him. 

  
In his rush to leave, he missed the dark eyes follow his swift exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, things seem to have hit a snag for Hux's routine life. Wonderful! And of course, things are only going to get crazier for him before they get better ;)
> 
> Let us know what you think, we love to read your comments and see your ideas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we have chapter 3! I'm just going to say this right now, you guys would not have this chapter if it had not been for Litamaxwell45, she kicked ass this chapter (mainly my ass, since I kept getting distracted).
> 
> This chapter could be described as two things: a look into the secret lives of flight attendants (and yes, all of these things have been confirmed by Litamaxwell45 ), and Hux's spirally decent into the madness of his inner fanboy.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Hux was very much not looking forward to facing Phasma that night. She was going to want to know all about the signing and he was just too embarrassed to tell her he'd chickened out because the author had flirted with a fan and sent Hux into a tizzy. Phasma was going to have a field day, and it certainly didn't make the whole experience any easier.

  
So later that evening as the crew waited for their van to take them to the airport, Hux did his very best not to look the tall blond woman in the eye. But even that was enough of a tell for his friend. Thankfully she was kind enough to let them get to the plane before she pounced, but it was a near thing.

  
"So, something happened. Can't tell if it's good or bad, but you are definitely not on your game tonight."

  
Hux cursed her keen eyes. The man had spent the time he should have been napping for the red eye flight that night, tossing and turning while he tried to reconcile the two versions of Kylo Ren, so Hux was a little on the cranky side. "He was a completely different person Phasma. Obviously he wasn't going to be chewing ice on stage, but he was smiling and talking about his grandfather, and then he winked at this woman getting her daughter's book signed..." He trailed off afraid he'd given away too much information. And unfortunately he was right.

  
"You got all hot and bothered didn't you?!" Phasma nearly squealed, if she had been a woman that stooped to such indignities. Hux gave her a sharp look but she merely smirked back at him. He was saved further explanations by the passengers coming down the jetbridge and the ginger let himself get thrown into the organized chaos of boarding.

  
Red eyes, thankfully, were usually very low maintenance. The cabin lights were kept low and most people fell asleep before the first service, and the ones that stayed up were content with their books or movies on their devices. It made for a very easy flight work wise, but difficult because there was nothing to keep the crew busy and awake except each other.

  
Mitaka had invited Hux and Phasma to join he and Thanisson in the back galley for card games and trivia but Phasma had grabbed Hux's arm and politely told the junior crew mate that she and Hux had something to discuss. When Hux tried to argue, more to escape than an actual desire to play cards, Phasma smiled and murmured "general" under her breathe. Admitting defeat, Hux declined the invitation as well and allowed the blond woman to corner him in the galley.

  
"Okay, spit it out. What happened?" Phasma raised a curious eyebrow, hand resting on her hip as she watched him.

  
Hux couldn’t contain it anymore, and the story came pouring out. By the end Phasma was failing to hide a grin behind her hand, and Hux glared at her insensitivity.

  
"This is why you have no friends," Hux sniffed and started picking up the already meticulously clean galley. 

 

Phasma grabbed his shoulders and turned him back around, "Alright, alright, no more teasing. But you can't let it end like this! Where's the next stop on his tour, maybe you'll get lucky and he'll be at another one of our layovers."

  
Phasma reached into the pocket of the folded jump seat and grabbed the magazine that had started this whole mess. Flipping to the page with the article, she quickly read the complete tour locations and dates.

  
"Says here he'll be in Boston next week. Isn't that where we layover next trip? It's fate!"

  
The redhead scowled at his friend, "Fate or not, I'm not going. I'll only be there to listen to those middle aged house wives ask him the same questions. It's not worth my time."

 

* * *

 

  
And that was how Brendol Hux found himself walking down the streets of Boston, his hands shoved into the pockets of his great coat to protect them against the cold before he reached the bookstore hosting the week’s signing. He had already talked himself out of getting an autograph, his excuse being that he didn't have time to wait around for it because he had to get to bed for an early flight the next day. Taking a seat in the back, Hux shrugged off his coat and settled in for the discussion.

 

There were some of the same questions, and a few new ones and again Hux was struck by how charismatic Kylo Ren was with his fans and how it was such a deviation from how he had behaved on the plane. When the discussion ended and Hux was back out on the cold streets, headed back to the hotel, he was left pondering which Kylo Ren was the real one, and which Hux wanted him to be. And then the ginger had to wonder why he cared so much.

 

* * *

 

 

On their next flight, Phasma had clucked her tongue at him when he told her he hadn’t stayed for an autograph this time, but their attention was quickly diverted when Thanisson all but dived into the first class galley with something that looked suspiciously like vomit on his apron.

 

“One of the boy scouts got sick, and rather than grab the sick bag, he just stood and got vomit on all of the seats in his row and some of the row ahead of him.” The young man looked pale, as if he, too, were about to be ill.

 

Phasma and Hux just looked at each other, then Phasma held up her fist resting on her flat hand, nonverbally challenging Hux to a Rock, Paper, Scissors to decided who had to help the two junior crew mates. Hux sighed and held up his fist as Thanisson looked on a little wide eyed. Two rounds in and Hux was growling under his breathe as he grabbed the Infection Control Kit from its compartment and followed the blond to the back.

 

* * *

 

 

The next week found them on the West Coast and the great coat was left behind as Hux walked the streets of San Diego to catch the third stop of the book tour. He didn’t need Phasma to twist his arm anymore, he was just as fine torturing himself. This audience had a few more men in it, and Hux felt brave enough to ask about why space for the books if the original stories were from World War II. The black haired author gave a soft smile to the podium before answering that space was just more fun and that he got to make up words.

 

“Besides, I’d have to be historically accurate if I wrote about history. In space, no one can tell you you’re wrong.” That got a laugh from the crowd and Hux hunched his shoulders to hide his pleased blush crawling up the back of his neck. Not for the first time, the red head cursed his fair complexion and he took a few extra moments to get himself under control and let the other eager fans get in line before slipping out of the shop once again before getting his book signed.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day’s flight was too peaceful according to Phasma, so she took the opportunity to torture her new crew mates. 

 

“Live a little, Hux.” Phasma smirked, “Besides, you love making the junior crew members sweat. It’ll cheer you up.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes, but didn’t stop her as she took a chunk of dry ice from the ice bucket and put it in one of the coffee pot with a little hot water and watched it fog nicely before calling Mitaka to come to the front galley for some mundane reason or another (it wasn’t as if Hux had been paying attention). 

 

The young man was amiable enough and smiled pleasantly at the woman until he noticed the cloud pouring from the coffee pot. At that point he went into full emergency mode and would have pulled out the nearest fire extinguisher if Hux hadn’t grabbed his shoulders and motioned at Phasma, who was bent over double, she was laughing so hard. 

 

Mitaka pouted until she made it up to him by letting him call Thanisson and tell him the captain had requested an “air sample.” All three of them watched the blond walk through the cabin with a trash bag open over his head to catch the air as passengers looked on and wondered what the heck was going on. By the time Ian had made it to the forward galley, Phasma and Mitaka were holding each other up, and laughing so hard their eyes were watering. Poor Thanisson looked so confused that even Hux couldn’t help but smirk at the scene.

 

Alright, so perhaps it had lightened his spirits slightly. He wasn’t about to tell Phasma that.   
  


* * *

 

 

It was the first time Hux and his crew had a layover not on the book tour so Phasma insisted they went out as a crew. Miami was not an experience to be missed, she had insisted, and neither Mitaka or Thanisson had been there before. Hux knew what Phasma was planning, but kept it to himself, willing to wait and see his crew mates’ reactions.

  
They left the hotel and walked down to the Cuban restaurant that had excellent reviews and it was so worth it. Each of them tried something different and shared their meal with each other, so all of them were able to try oxtail soup, fried fish, and the Cuban sandwich. Each meal had plantains and Phasma was delighted to introduce her two junior crew to the light banana dessert.

  
After dinner Phasma insisted on taking the boys to Twist, a gay bar nearby that never charged a cover. She neglected to tell them it was also a strip club. She warmed them up by buying the first round of drinks and teasing Thanisson into dancing on his barstool to the music videos playing throughout the bar. Then, once, the alcohol had settled into a little warm ball in Hux's stomach, she took the other two men by the hand and led them into what was probably the original house's back yard, but was now a cabana bar with two small stages that held incredibly attractive men in tiny briefs, rocking their hips in time to the music playing. 

 

Mitaka stopped dead in his tracks in the doorway and Thanisson ran into him. Wondering what happened, the young man looked around his crew mate and also froze. Phasma was right behind them both, smothering her laughter with her hand before poking Ian in the back to prod him to take a seat at the bar. He stumbled into Mitaka, and the two of them somehow managed to take their seats while still watching everything around them in shock, awe, and a little horror. Hux calmly ordered another round of drinks and waved off the attentions one of the dancers while Phasma happily shelled out the money for Mitaka and Thanisson to get a lap dance each.   
  


At the end of the night, Hux and Phasma were quite happily walking down the sidewalk, arm in arm, while Thanisson and Mitaka stumbled along behind them, eyes still wide, Mitaka sporting quite the messy hair do while Thanisson had a lipstick print on his neck. It was an experience neither was likely to forget, and even Hux had joined in by buying a few rounds just so the younger men had something to do with their hands when the attentions of the strippers got to be too much. A very good night out indeed.

 

Dealing with a hung-over Thanisson the next day wasn’t even that much of a price to pay for it.

 

* * *

 

 

Big fat flakes of snow landed lightly on Hux’s cheeks and hair, and he impatiently brushed them away. He was walking hunched over and arms wrapped around himself as he walked quickly through the streets of Denver. The weather report had said that it was only going to be a bit chilly when Hux had packed his bag a few days ago, but in the time between leaving home and the third day of the trip, Denver had decided to have a small snow storm. So Hux was left with a sweater and no coat as he charged through the city blocks between his hotel and the book store. The tour was about half way through, and Hux had somehow managed to attend more than half of the events. He was starting to think Phasma was right and fate did have a little something to do with it. If he believed in such things.

 

When he finally reached the book shop, he was loath to shake the snow out of his hair, but he also really didn’t want to get sick. Flying with stuffy ears was awful, and Hux simply did not call in sick, despite having hundreds of sick hours built up. With a put upon sigh he gingerly brushed his fingers through his hair, then tried to work it back into its usual style while he got into the line at the coffee cart inside the shop. As far as Hux was concerned he’d earned a second cup of coffee with plodding through the snow in just his sweater.

 

The snow had not kept the crowd away, however. The seats were almost full despite Hux getting there early and he was forced to take a seat a little closer to the front then he usually did. Ren, it seemed, was more prepared for the weather, and wore the same beaten black scarf that Hux had first seen in Chicago all those weeks ago. The books seemed popular enough, Hux thought the author could afford a better scarf. At least one that complimented his fair complexion better. Cutting off that thought before it could fully form, Hux turned his attention back to the discussion. Ren was answering a question that Hux already knew the answer to, but he loved hearing the author tell the story of the answer so he smiled softly and just listened.

 

* * *

 

 

It turned out that the little snow storm had picked up steam in the night and now the Denver airport was trying to catch up. Hux watched as the fleet of snowplows worked their way around the airport, clearing the taxiways and runways before the planes could begin to land. Mitaka was beside him, also watching, then softly cooed, “Aw, they look like big Wall Es! Hux did you see that movie?”

 

Before he could answer Phasma walked up beside them and chuckled, “Oh Mitaka, Hux hasn’t watched anything that wasn’t a documentary in forever. Besides, Wall E was a fun movie and Hux doesn’t do fun.”

 

Hux scowled at his friend, but didn’t answer. He had seen the movie on a long layover where he’d been too lazy to go out and it was the only thing that looked interesting enough to watch when compared to daytime television. The red head took a sip of his Americano from the coffee shop on the third floor that was highly underrated.

 

As soon as the plows were finished and the planes could land, Hux and his crew could then take the plane back out. They were headed to Houston that evening, but with the delays the passengers would certainly be anxious about their connections. He rubbed his forehead, already anticipating the disruptions in service.

 

Thankfully, once they got into the air, the flight was only two hours, but the delay was over an hour, and those passengers who hadn’t already rebooked themselves before leaving Denver were now ragging on the entire crew about what time they would arrive, which gate they were coming into, and if they knew what gate their connection was leaving from. All information the passenger could have gotten for themselves if they’d had a little more forethought. 

 

All four crew members were quite exhausted and if Hux had to bite his tongue against suggesting that a person not book their connection a half hour apart, one more time, he wouldn’t have a tongue left. It made service miserable, and by the time the plane finally landed and the frantic passengers left, the entire crew couldn’t even muster up the energy to even pretend to think about getting drinks together. All of them merely grunted at each other and went to their separate rooms.

 

* * *

 

 

It was evenings like these that Hux was glad for his hotel room. The rooms provided just enough comfort for him to relax in the undisturbed sanctum of the four walls, but were still foreign enough that he could enjoy the anonymity of guesthood without feeling the responsibility to respond to the hotel’s hospitality.

 

Sure, there were times when he enjoyed the odd drink or two with Phasma (especially if she was buying) or going out to dinner with his crew. But not tonight. Tonight was a slam click night.

 

Slam, went the door.

 

Click, went the lock.

 

And then...silence.

 

No roar of jet engines. No inane prattle of tourists and businessmen. No squaling babies wailing at the changes in atmospheric pressure. No Boy Scouts moaning before vacating the contents of his stomach. No ice crunching.

 

Just silence.

 

It took a good deal of Hux’s remaining willpower to resist the urge to throw himself onto the bed before him and not move until he was forcibly removed from it. No, shower first, then he could fully unwind.

 

The shower in an of itself was nothing special: a quick once over with his shampoo, followed by a slightly longer soak of his conditioner as he washed his body. But then again, it wasn’t always about the shower itself; it was about being able to scrub away the filth of the day, and enter the evening fresh and clean.

 

At least, that was what it was in Hux’s mind.

 

Because, after he was washed and dressed in his night clothes for the evening, teeth brushed, contacts out, and under the sheets and blankets of the freshly made bed (he always peeled down the comforter--always), he felt like he could truly, finally, unwind. No more being the courteous flight attendant, no more being the perfectionist crew leader. It was just him.

 

With a long, satisfied sigh, Hux grabbed his reading glasses from the bedside table, along with his tablet, tucked away in its case. Though Hux did enjoy reading his beloved paperback copies of the Peregrine series, there were simply some nights when he preferred to indulge in...alternative literature.

 

A small smile tugged at the corner of Hux’s mouth as the tablet’s screen lit up with the familiar white and red accented website, clicking through to check on his bookmarks. He had seen that morning that one of his favorites had updated, and now that he had the privacy and time, he intended to enjoy the read.

 

He had stumbled upon this particular story several months previously, as he had been perusing the  _ William Braeda/Peregrine _ tag, and though he didn’t usually read incomplete works, he had been somewhat intrigued by the summary, and had given it a chance.

 

The next few months had been filled with the wonderfully satisfying agony that usually accompanied the  _ Slow Burn _ and  _ Pining _ tags, feeling the tension building not just in the plot, but in the relationship between the focal pairing. Hux wasn’t sure what had corkscrewed through his heart more: the three near-kiss scenes or the single heartfelt scene in which William had shared his fears for the future and Peregrine had shared with the former general his first name.

 

_ “Call me Anik.” Peregrin’s voice was low, soft even, as the two of them sat at the controls of the ship while the rest of the crew slept. Then, the captain smirked at William with his usual haughty smugness, “Really, General. You’d think that, after all the times we’ve nearly died together, you’d have at least figured out  my name.”  _

 

_ There was a small part of William, the part that still clung to his bygone glory days as general, that wanted to wipe that damn smirk from the mercenary’s face. But that part of him was relatively quiet, and no doubt had been growing more and more quiet with each passing moment spent in Peregine’s presence. For the most part, William was content to bask in the radiance of the captain’s charisma. Especially when he didn’t have to share. _

 

_ “I’ll be sure to remember that, Pere--Anik.” William shook his head, chuckling to himself, “I’ll have to get used to that. I suppose I’ll need more excuses to say your name now.” _

 

_ If the sight of Peregrine’s dazzling smile made William’s chest tighten just a hair tighter, and make his heart beat just a smidgen faster, an iota harder… well, that was his secret. _

 

It had taken a few days for Hux to come to terms with the writer’s choice for Peregrine’s first name. Such an odd thing to be peculiar over, but there was just something about Peregrine’s character that demanded a name that held the proper...weight, for want of a better word. But, after a few days of weighing the name on his tongue (figuratively at least), Hux found it satisfactory.

 

That had been a rather enjoyable scene, and it only served to heighten the sense of intimacy between Peregrine and Braeda. Though it was torture, trying to watch their relationship cross into the realms of romance while the dramatic plot kept getting in the way. It was getting to the point that Hux wanted the war for intergalactic peace to end already so those two fools could kiss.

 

He had been waiting for this chapter for three weeks. While searching for an ancient relic with the power to stop the Intergalactic Order, the mercenary crew had been cornered by William’s old troops,  and now the crew was in a fight for their lives. Nineteen chapters had led to this fight.

 

_ Explosions shook the earth beneath their feet as one detonator after another went off. The troops of the Order were momentarily thrown off by the distraction, and William did not intend to let the opening slip by. Apparently the rest of the crew thought the same, as they sent volleys of laser fire from what meager cover afforded to them. _

 

_ “We need to make a run for that temple!” William shouted, firing off several shots before ducking next to Peregrine once more. _

 

_ The captain didn’t answer, and the man’s silence was more unnerving to William than any firefight. _

 

_ “Anik!” William reached out, grasping the other man’s shoulder, “We need to get to the temple if we’re to have any chance!” _

 

_ “I know that, General!” Anik grit his teeth, “But you know once we go in there, we may never be able to come out.” _

 

_ “Now is not the time to be worried about legends!” The former military man shook his head, “We’re done for if we don’t get that saber!”  _

 

_ It took some careful coordination while watching the firefight, William was able to get to his feet. He spared a glance at the temple entrance--there was no cover until he was inside the temple. Once he left his cover, he’s be an open target. But he would have to risk it--he had to, the crew was counting on him. But just as he was about to sprint toward the temple, Peregrine’s firm grasp jerked him back to the captain’s side. _

 

_ “What are you doing?” William hissed, “I was about to run for it!” _

 

_ “I know.” Peregrine tugged William closer, “And if you think I’m going to let you go alone, General, you are out of your damn mind!” _

 

_ William tried to pull his arm free from Peregrine’s clutches, “Then hurry up and come with me!” _

 

_ “Not until I do this--” _

 

_ Peregrine’s hand moved it’s firm grasp from William’s arm to the back of his neck, and suddenly, he could feel the captain’s hot breath over his lips before he felt the lips themselves. _

 

Hux let loose a satisfied sigh, sinking into his pillows. Finally…

 

_ It was all too soon that William knew he would have to pull away for air, and it was with reluctance that he seperated his lips fro the full mouth of Captain Peregrine. _

 

_ “I couldn’t go another moment without kissing you.” Peregrin murmured, his breath still steaming hot against William’s sensitive skin. _

 

_ William gave him a weary smile, “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for that kiss?” he shook his head, “When we get out of this, I expect plenty of kisses to make up for lost time.”  _

 

_ Peregrin smirked, “I’m quite alright with that arrangement.” _

 

_ “I’m sure you would be.” William rolled his eyes, getting to his feet once more, “On three, we run for the temple. Ready?” _

 

_ “Ready as always, General.” _

 

Hux bit back a groan as the chapter ended, but he couldn’t help but feel satisfied at the long awaited kiss. Of course those two would kiss in the middle of a firefight, they were both men who thrived on adventure and combat. It was a fitting place for their first kiss.

 

Though he couldn’t wait for the aftermath, and the General and the Captain no longer had to hold back their innermost longings....he would be sorely disappointed if the fiction updated, but the content rating had not been changed to explicit.

 

He could already imagine it. The Captain would wrap his long, muscular arms around the General’s slender waist, while William tangled his tapered fingers in the long wavy locks of Peregrine’s black hair. The mercenary's lips would be full and plush against the General’s own lips as they would make their way to Peregrine’s quarters.

 

Peregrine would strip William of every bit of clothing on his person, kissing the revealed freckles underneath, much to the General’s chagrin. But the Captain paid no mind to the slighter man’s attempts to hide his body, as he sank to his knees, kissing the fine trail of red hair that led from William’s navel downward. A cry of pleasure escaped the former general’s throat as Peregrine wrapped his lips around--

 

Horror flooded Hux as he  tossed the tablet across the bed as if it had burned him, his breath coming to him in long, shaky inhales and huffed exhales. From his red cheeks and sensitive skin, he wasn’t so sure he hadn’t been burned by something else entirely.

 

His hand quivering slightly, her buried his face in his palm. There was no denying it. He had self inserted himself into the fiction, and his later fantasy,, imagining himself as General William Braeda, engaged in a passionate embrace with the dashing Captain Peregrine. But it wasn’t Peregrine he had imagined…

 

Letting out a long groan, Hux removed his glasses. He had crossed the unspoken line of sanity, he had begun to fantasize about Kylo Ren. He was in deep trouble.

  
  


* * *

 

 

It was nearing the end of a four day trip for Hux and his crew and all of them were quite ready to be home. Hux was still shaken from the previous night’s fantasy gone wrong. He didn’t want to think he was so depraved, and there was no way he could ever allow Phasma to know. He just needed to get through the flight with some santity with him.

 

It was an afternoon flight, Minneapolis to Cleveland , so everything seemed rather run of the mill. Phasma was preparing her galley for the flight, counting meals and making sure all of the place settings were where they were supposed to be. Hux was manning the door, ready with a pleasant smile and friendly greeting as the first class passengers began to board. The red head had been watching Thanisson working in the main cabin, and was startled when a tall man nearly stumbled into him.   
  


"Excuse me," the man mumbled and slid into the open first class seat just ahead of where Hux was standing. 

 

Slightly perturbed, but hiding it, Hux smiled at the late comer, "Something to drink before takeoff sir?"   
  


The man looked up at him through dark sunglasses, shoulder length black hair curling around his face and into his eyes, well worn scarf tucked around his neck. "Can I just get water with ice?"   
  


Hux's eyes widened and he quickly nodded before retreating to the first class galley. Phasma looked up from pouring drinks and gave him an odd look. "You okay?"   
  


"Do you have the first class name list?" He said instead of answering. She nodded slowly and handed him the paperwork. He took it probably a little quicker then was normal and poured over the list.   
  


It wasn't him. 

  
The man in seat 2E was named Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren. But he had acted and looked so similar! Phasma was still looking at him strangely and he colored slightly under her scrutiny. "I thought I recognized one of our passengers." He mumbled, hoping that would be enough to satisfy her. 

 

No such luck, "Hux, we've had Bono on our flight and you never acted like that. Who could possibly be so spec-" realization gleamed in her eyes. "You thought it was him, didn't you? Mr. Space author!"

 

Hux shushed her, and then smiled pleasantly at the passengers now looking at them oddly as they boarded. Hux let them pass before answering. “Yes, but it isn’t him, so don’t worry about it. Can I please have a water with ice?”

 

The blond woman looked like she didn’t believe him, but filled the drink order as he asked and Hux took it back into the aisle as soon as there was a break in boarding traffic.

 

“Here you are sir.” He said smoothly, leaning over the man to place the drink on the wide armrest between the first class seats. The passenger had removed his sunglasses, and Hux finally got a good look at the man, and now he was sure. This was definitely Kylo Ren, but why didn’t the paperwork match?

 

Closing overhead bins as he made his way back to the forward galley, he continued to puzzle over the information. Could Ben Solo have been writing under a pen name all this time? Who even did that?

 

The rest of the boarding process went by in a haze and soon the plane was pushing back from the gate and Hux started the safety video. One of the privileges of being lead flight attendant was that Hux didn’t have to stand in the aisle during the video, and he was free to discreetly observe Ren, or Ben, or whoever he was. The man’s long legs barely fit between the seats, even with the privilege of the bigger space. They were tightly wrapped in dark denim, and his feet sported heavy work boots, unlaced with the tongue bent over the ties. Eyes traveling upward, a dark grey Henley stretched nicely over broad shoulders, and the whole look was topped off by a zipper hoodie, blazer combo also in dark colors. The whole thing was very messy and bad boy, and Hux had never been more attracted to messy.

 

He was so caught up in his stairing that he missed the whole demo and it took Phasma stepping into his line of sight for him to realize, he’d practically undressed his passenger with his eyes.

Looking between Hux and the man in 2E, Phasma definitely knew something was up. “It is him. You lied to me.”

 

“His name doesn’t match the paperwork, so I thought I was wrong. But clearly, that is Kylo Ren.” Hux replied defensively, shaking his head, “I just don’t know why Ben Solo is on the list.”

 

Thankfully she jumped to the same thought he did. “Maybe he writes under a pen name. Nora Roberts does it.”

 

Hux had to keep himself from scoffing at the comparison.

 

“I can always go ask him?” Phasma made as if to walk into the cabin. 

 

Hux grabbed her arm, “No, no, that’s alright. While he is on the plane he is a guest and will be treated as such. You know the policy, no bothering celebrity passengers.”

 

Red lips curled into a smirk, “Then I guess it’s a good thing you’re in the aisle, since you are the epitome of professionalism.”

 

Hux wrinkled his nose at her, but otherwise didn’t respond.

 

* * *

 

 

After takeoff, Hux dimmed the lights in the cabin and put on his crisp, black apron before taking his order sheet into the aisle. Trying not to seem too anxious, Hux worked his way through the cabin until he reached 2E.

 

“Hello sir, would you like to join us for lunch?” He asked gently, keeping his voice as light and friendly as possible. He resisted the urge to blush at his own actions. Honestly, he was acting like a school girl.

 

The man seemed startled, and the red head remembered that Kylo had traveled in economy before, and perhaps was unaware of the services provided in first. “No, thank you. Just more water with ice please? Lots of ice?”

 

And there it was, confirmation that this was indeed Kylo Ren.

 

“Of course sir.” He said, and proceeded to take the next order.

 

Not long after Hux delivered his glass of ice, the dark haired man put his dark glasses back on and slumped heavily into his chair. When Hux came back to ask if he needed a refill, the glases had slid down his nose sloppily, and man looked at him glassy eyed, blinking slowly before answering, asking for more ice.

 

“I think he took something,” Hux announced as he returned to the galley, putting the silver tray on the galley counter for Phasma to refill with fresh drinks. 

 

The woman arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, “Oh?”

 

Hux nodded, tapping his finger to his chin, “Probably, a sleeping pill of some sort. He’s pretty much conked out.”

 

“Aw, not awake to flirt with?” She smirked at him.

 

He frowned, but ignored the comment, “At least now I know why he acted so weird the first time he was on the plane.”

 

“Maybe he just wants to sleep, he has been on tour for a while, who knows when was the last time he was home.” Phasma shrugged, “It’s not like he’s the first passenger we’ve had who self medicates to sleep during flights. He probably won’t be the last, or even the most interesting.”

 

Hux conceded that Phasma was probably right. Probably.

 

* * *

 

 

Taking a break from First Class, Hux left Ren, or Ben or whoever he was, drooling onto his chest and went to go pick up trash in the main cabin. Hux liked to take this time to walk through the main cabin and give passengers a chance to ask questions about connections or airport conveniences. An elderly woman stopped him on his way.

  
"May I have a wheel chair waiting for me when I get there? It so far to walk to the baggage claim."

  
Hux smiled softly, "Of course Miss."

  
She pat his gloved hand, "Thank you so much."

 

Reaching the back galley, Hux left the junior crew mates with the collected trash and walked back to First Class. Ren was sprawled ungainly in his seat and completely dead to the world. With a huff, Hux worked the rest of the flight and didn’t give the author another thought.

 

The man was still bleary once they landed and Hux let Phasma say the goodbyes while he scowled at his retreating back. Phasma caught him and whispered out of the side of her mouth, “Careful, your face might get stuck that way.”

 

Hux grunted at her but plastered on his flight attendant smile and finished thanking the remaining passengers. He was actually rather looking forward to this lay over. There was a traveling exhibit of recovered Titanic items at the museum in Cleveland and Hux already had his reservation, planning on spending the whole day there. So, Hux tried to focus on that instead of how disappointing the flight had been.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Hux had changed and grabbed his wallet and room key, he took the elevator back down to the lobby. He had invited Phasma to join him at the museum, but she had declined, saying he was far too young to be this boring, and went shopping instead. 

 

Her loss, he’d thought and continued to make the reservation for one. Really, he was relieved to be alone on this adventure. As much as Hux enjoyed the nights out with his crew, and Phasma’s crazy antics with the younger crew members, he did enjoy his own bits of personal adventures. This way he could take his time in the exhibit and wander through at his own pace, enjoying the artifacts and literature on their recovery at his leisure. 

 

He was pulling up the directions to the museum while walking through the lobby, and thus wasn’t paying attention to where he was going. As a result, the sudden impact with a large solid body nearly knocked him to the ground. It was only the strong hands grasping  his biceps that kept Hux steady.  

 

Starting from his wandering thoughts, Hux  looked up into dark brown eyes that he had become so familiar with. How on Earth had he managed to get booked in the same damn hotel as Kylo Ren?

 

Kylo Ren...he was in the same hotel as Kylo Ren. Hell, same hotel-- he was nearly chest to chest with the man. Kylo Ren’s hands grasped his arms so tightly (he had as strong a grasp as he imagined…). The man even had a nice smelling cologne…

 

But his eyes. Damn those eyes were so expressive. And, to Hux’s dismay, those eyes went from  apologetic to angry in a blink, as his deep voice broke through the fog of Hux’s thoughts.

 

“You!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, that's no way to greet people, Ben! Tsk, tsk, we'll have to solve that for the next chapter. 
> 
> We hope you liked this chapter! Let us know in the comments what you think and what your thoughts are for the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after nearly five months of slowly but surely adding words to this poor, neglected fic, we are proud to announce the concluding chapter of Come Fly with Me!
> 
> We do hope it is worth the wait! Do enjoy!

Hux felt his feet almost leave the floor as Ren, still holding his upper arms, set him back a step so he could look him up and down.

 

“Why are you following me?” Ren hissed, gripping Hux’s arms all the tighter, “Are you some sort of stalker?”

 

Hux was so taken aback, he wasn’t sure how to respond, but the look in Ren’s eyes promised violence if he didn’t do something quickly. Pulling on his basic self defense training from work, the ginger quickly broke Ren’s hold on his arms by bringing his hands together, up and apart, then took a large step back to widen the distance between them. The author seemed startled and a little impressed, but quickly went back to wearing the scowl from before.

 

“I am most certainly not following you!” Hux said with a sniff, looking down his nose at Kylo. It was true. Today, he was not following the tour.

 

The writer didn’t seem convinced, “I know I’ve seen you before! Why are you in my hotel?”

 

Hux just barely resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “I’m staying in this hotel because my job put me here.” He straightened his coat, trying to retain his air of professionalism. It always worked on the passengers, after all, “And you recognize me because I have been your flight attendant for the last three hours!”

 

By now Ren looked truly confused so Hux took pity on him and pulled his crew ID badge from his wallet. Thankfully he’d been carrying it for the discount at the museum, which he was certainly going to be late for now. Cautiously, he stepped closer to the dark haired man and showed him the ID. Ren looked between it and Hux a few times before his shoulders slumped and he dragged his hand down his face.

 

“Shit. I, uh, I’m sorry.” And boy, those words seemed to physically pain the author, “I just get people following me sometimes, and it gets really annoying. I’m sorry for jumping down your throat like that.” Ren was looking at the floor and scuffing the toe of his shoe against the floor while he spoke, and Hux found it annoyingly charming. When the red haired man didn’t answer right away, Ren looked up at him from under his lashes and Hux had to keep from sighing. Not again.

 

Instead he cleared his throat and put his ID back into his wallet, so he didn’t have to keep making eye contact. “It’s fine. No harm, no foul. I can understand that having someone following you could be irritating.” Once he placed his wallet back into his back pocket, Hux no longer had an excuse to not look at the author and when he looked back up, he thought he caught a brief look of appreciation on the other man’s face. That was odd. The man’s next words startled him even more.

 

“Can I take you for coffee? As an apology, I mean?”

 

It was a stunning offer, and in another reality Hux would have seized it with both hands grabbing greedily. “Are you allowed to take a fan for coffee?” Hux asked before he realized he’d let his secret slip. 

 

Ren’s mouth curled into a smug smirk, “Oh, so you  _ are _ a fan. You lied to me.”

 

“I did no such thing,” Hux tried to look offended, but his blush gave him away. “I merely said I wasn’t following you, which is still true.”

 

A light went on behind the author’s eyes, and he pointed an accusing finger at Hux’s chest, “I knew I’d seen you before! You’ve been to my signings!”

 

Knowing he’d been caught, Hux groaned softly, “Yes, alright. I may have been to a few, if they lined up with my layovers.”

 

The smirk got bigger, “And how many times did that happen?”

 

Hux looked away and muttered, “Seven…”

 

“Seven?! You sure you’re not a crazy fan?” Ren chuckled.

 

“Well, it was so nice to meet you, but I have to get going” Hux was so flushed he could feel it creeping down the back of his neck. He went to step around Kylo and was stopped again by a large hand on his bicep.

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I promise, no more teasing.” The smirk was gone, and in its place was that damnable smile, the one that always served to cause coos to ripple through the crowds of various signings and made Hux’s own heart squeeze in his chest, “Will you please go to coffee with me? I feel I have to make up for most likely being a pain on the plane, as well as accusing you of being a crazy stalker.”

 

Hux looked up into the author’s dark eyes and got a little bit lost in the soft twinkle there. Had he ever truly stood a chance?

 

“Alright. Coffee sounds nice.”

 

* * *

 

 

The weather outside was nice, if a bit chilly, so neither man wanted to be outside very long. The closest shop was a Starbucks just a block away and Hux swallowed his disgusted look as they went inside. The man couldn’t be perfect after all. It may even serve to be Hux’s only saving grace.

 

“Um…” Ren looked up at the faux blackboard menu, reading it as if it were the first time, “Go ahead and order what you’d like. I’m still deciding.”

 

Great, what did one order at a cafe you couldn’t stand? Certainly not the coffee. He looked into the display case housing the various baked goods and food items. Those seemed safe enough.

 

“I’ll have the lemon pound cake, please.” Ugh, he had to actually order, what a novelty. Most of his shops knew him on sight and always had his drink ready. At least without buying a drink he didn’t have to perform the verbal contortions that was a ‘grande caramel macchiato,’ or whatever it was.

 

Hux stepped aside and let Ren order his drink. Oh that was something to ask him now that he had the author on hand. What was with the name thing? When the cashier handed them both a paper bag and no drinks, Hux looked and the dark haired man curiously. Ren rubbed the back of his neck a little sheepishly, “I don’t usually go to Starbucks. I don’t really like their coffee, but I figured most people did so it was a safe bet.”

 

The chuckle escaped before he could stop it, and now it was Ren’s turn to look at him oddly. “I hate Starbucks. I find their beans to be rather burnt and ashy tasting.”

 

Ren barked a soft laugh and pulled out his phone, “Shall we try again?”

 

A quick look through Google found them a little mom and pop coffee shop a short walk away and the two men found themselves once again walking briskly in the cold, but this time chatting merrily about different shops they had found in which cities. Ren held the door open for Hux as they entered the little shop and Hux instantly took a liking to it, though he had a feeling Phasma would love it.

 

The walls were a rather muted brown, with the register and kitchen off to one side then a small stage in the other corner away from the wall of windows that made up the front. But the whole shop was decorated in girl power band posters, poetry meet ups, and goddess art from all over the world, though mainly Hindu with Shiva holding the place of honor over the register.

 

Hux looked at Ren and caught him also checking out the place. With a small smirk he wound his way through the chairs and tables littering what little space the shop had and greeted the woman behind the counter.

 

“May I have your dark roast americano?”

 

“Most certainly! How about your friend?”

 

Ren had come up behind the red head, standing a little too close for casual acquaintances, but Hux was far from complaining. The broad shouldered man radiated just the right amount of heat on a small part of Hux’s right shoulder.

 

“Double shot white mocha.”

 

“Alright, have a seat and I’ll bring those right out.” She smiled brightly and moved behind the old espresso machine that still had the bean grinding part a separate motion from the brewing. Hux nodded, though she missed the action, and led the two of them to a small table close to the windows so he could watch the passing crowd as they talked.

 

They took a moment while the both of them folded their tall frames into the small two seat table, and there were a few muttered apologies as knees bumped until they got themselves settled. At that point the barista had their drinks ready and dropped them off with a smile. The two men each took a sip of their drinks and settled more comfortably into their chairs. Hux broke the silence first.

 

“So, if your real name is Benjamin Solo, why write under Kylo Ren?”

 

Ren coughed, and choked softly. Hux smirked and handed the other man a napkin, reciving a playful glare for his trouble.

 

“How do you know that?”

 

Hux gave Kylo an unimpressed look, “It was on my paperwork. Can’t use a pen name with the FAA.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Ren ducked his head in a sheepish movement, causing his dark hair to fall into his eyes. Clearing his throat to keep himself from dwelling on how fetching the motion made the other man look, Hux spoke again.

 

“So, where did Kylo Ren come from?”

 

The writer sighed, “Let’s just say that, at the time that I first dabbled in science fiction, I...didn’t--couldn’t tie those novels to my real name.”

 

Hux raised an eyebrow, “Now that doesn’t remotely creepy at all.”

 

“Sorry, it wasn’t anything like that.” Ren shook his head, “It was just that I had already established myself-- Ben Solo, at least-- as a respected historical novelist. My family...well, I didn’t exactly want them to know at the time that I wanted to try something new, and I wasn’t about to tarnish Ben Solo’s reputation in case I was really bad at scifi.”

 

“But you’re not.”

 

“We’ve already established that you’re a creepy fan, but thank you for the flattery.” 

 

“Wait a minute...Historical novels, like  _ The Negotiator _ ?” Hux gave him the side eye, not quite believing that…

 

“Yeah, that was my third after grad school. I spent a year traveling while I was researching for it.”

 

Now it was Hux’s turn to choke on his coffee, “I poured over that series when I first started flying. I was laying over in a lot of the same locations, so I used your book as a kind of tour guide. I probably only survived my first year of flying because I had your writing to keep me interested in the places I was visiting.”

 

Ren seemed just a shocked to hear that as Hux was that he’d shared it.

 

“You didn’t like flying?” Now Ren was leaning forward on the table, his chin resting in his hand, long fingers resting on his cheek. Hux was distracted for a moment before he shook himself back to the conversation.

 

“Flying isn’t a problem for me.” Hux shook his head, “Well, I knew I liked traveling and being able to go to all these amazing places on someone else’s dime, but no one ever warns you how lonely the life can be. But because of your books I had something to look forward to, and I wouldn’t let myself stay in my hotel room while I had something to explore.”

 

This was something Hux hadn’t even admitted to Phasma, though he was sure she’d had a similar experience at some point in her career. But here he was sharing an intimate weakness with a man he barely knew. He cleared his throat awkwardly, “Could hazard a guess that you don’t exactly like flying?”

 

Ren snorted, “Yeah, it’s pretty obvious, isn’t it?” He took a long drink of his coffee before setting the cup down, “It’s kind of sad, considering the fact that my grandfather was a fighter pilot in WWII, my dad was a pilot for the Merchant Marines, and my uncle was a Blue Angel.”

 

Hux couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow, “That’s...a lot of pilots in the family.” Phasma would have had a field day with this family and reciting Rule Number 1 to anyone who got near them.

 

“Oh yeah. Even my mother couldn’t keep her hands out of the aviation pie, so to speak.” The writer ran a hand through his long hair, “Opened a little start up airlines when she was nineteen, and now she’s CEO of one of the leading airlines in the country.”

 

Wait, this sounded rather familiar, “Your mother started her own airline at nineteen? She’s not Leia Organa is she? The CEO of Resistance Airlines?” Resistance Airlines was one of First Order Airline’s biggest competitors. The playful nature of the flight attendants and other staff attracted a large portion of the common flier, while First Order usually catered to the business person. The rivalry was not subtle, and when the different crews saw each other around, things were icy at best. Phasma had never forgiven their traitor from leaving FOA for Resistance.

 

“Uh yeah. So when it became obvious what a bad flier I am, Mom made sure I was always stocked with the necessary medication to keep my anxiety low or knock me out completely.” He looked up at Hux through his eyelashes, “I’m sure a drooling, bumbling idiot author kept you entertained the last few months while I was on tour.”

 

That startled a laugh out of the red headed man, “I just couldn’t figure out how you were so different at your signings then when you were on the plane. You were always so…articulate.” He had almost said charming, then caught himself, but when he looked up at the other man he had a feeling the sentiment still came across.

 

Ren smiled smugly, “Articulate huh? Well thank you.”

 

“Of course! Some authors, while they write well, can’t speak in front of a crowd for anything.” Hux went for the distraction, but felt the flush crawling up his neck and was sure it gave him away.

 

Kylo leaned in closer, resting his chin in his palm and looking at Hux curiously. “Do you follow a lot of other authors? Or am I...special?”

 

Fighting a losing battle, Hux looked away, afraid the flush that had reached his face gave him away. Then he decided, to hell with it, “You’re special.”

 

Kylo smirked, leaning forward against the table, “Well,” He murmured, his voice as dark and rich as their coffee,  “I think you’re pretty special too.”

 

And, as Hux’s gaze was caught in the writer’s inky black eyes, the world outside disappeared as he soaked in Kylo’s words (albeit however teasing). It was just as lovely as sinking into the writer’s written words, experiencing his fictional worlds. But instead of science fiction, he had the privilege of exploring the realm of nonfiction with Kylo Ren.

 

* * *

 

 

The two men talked for hours, trading stories as they sipped away at their coffees. The first time Hux had even bothered to look at his watch, he realized that there was no way he would ever be able to see the Titanic exhibit. But, then again, he couldn’t exactly bring himself to care all that much. By the time the coffee had gone cold and been entirely consumed (and a second round had been purchased and consumed), the sun had already begun to disappear behind the Cleveland skyline. It had been Kylo’s suggestion that they grab a “quick bite to eat” and Hux, being unable to deny the author anything, agreed.

 

Dinner was ordered and consumed in the same manner, both men finding comfort and ease in each other’s presence. Hux became more and more charmed and interested in the author, and began to regret that their time together was coming to a close. He had to go back to Newark tomorrow, and this was the last stop on Kylo’s tour. And knowing now how poorly the man traveled, he didn’t expect that he would be flying for pleasure any time soon.

 

They ate and talked until the wait staff started sweeping the floors and started turning the chairs over.  And it didn’t take a genius to spot the evil-eye they were receiving from the wait staff, hoping they would leave. 

 

They walked out into the street, and with a small smile, Kylo held out his hand, “May I escort you back to the hotel? I happen to be going that way as well.”

 

Hux told himself that it was only logical that they would walk back to their hotel together. There was nothing wrong with that, they were just walking to their hotel. Nothing that could be misinterpreted: not the proximity of their bodies, not the way Hux held Kylo’s hand as if it were his lifeline, not the light conversation and conspiratorial laughs. Absolutely nothing. And Hux realized that he was not very good at lying to himself.

 

It wasn’t until they were walking down the hotel hallway towards Hux’s room that he made the terrifying realization that he and Ren had not parted ways. He should have said his goodbyes in the elevator, allowed Kylo to return to his own hotel room for the evening. But the author was still with him, walking side by side with him as they came nearer and nearer to Hux’s room.

 

It hit him then. Did...did Ren expect Hux to invite him into his room for the night? He couldn’t help but blush at the implication. Could the author be that forward? Hux wasn’t naive, he knew that the invitation would lead to (and no, it wouldn’t be for a cup of cheap hotel coffee), and every logical portion of Hux’s mind screamed at him to avoid such a temptation.

 

But then again...it wasn’t like he was likely to have such a chance with Kylo Ren ever again…

 

His hands nearly fumbled with his hotel keycard, could he really? Luckily, the decision was taken out of his hands.

 

“Well, uh, this is me…” The author trailed off, motioning with his eyes to the room just across the hall from Hux. Hux could only stare for a moment. The author had been placed in the room across from him the entire time?

 

“I, uh, I had a really nice time tonight. I’m glad I bumped into you, and I’m really glad you didn’t want to press charges after I nearly assaulted you,” Kylo chuckled softly. Hux opened his mouth to reply but Ren was faster. The dark haired man swiftly moved in, kissing Hux lightly on the cheek then was gone, the latch on the hotel door the only sound in the hallway. 

 

Hux stood frozen in the overly bright hallway for several seconds before woodenly moving to his own door and letting himself in. Completing his nightly ritual on auto pilot, it wasn’t until the red head was in bed with the lights off that he swore to himself.

 

_ He never asked to get his book signed. _

 

* * *

 

 

To say Hux was in a foul mood the next day would be an understatement. Yes, he'd had an amazing day with Kylo, talking and sharing stories and ideas and really getting to know one another, but how could he have missed his opportunity?! 

 

Phasma, of course, noticed right away. Nothing much got past her, and the second time Hux slammed a cart shut while setting up his galley during boarding, when he was usually so fastidious about not making noise, she just had to ask.

 

“What's got your panties in a twist? I thought you were really looking forward to seeing that titanic thing. Did the school children annoy you again?” The redhead had whined and whined about the darn school tour that seemed to be following him while he explored the Smithsonian on a Washington DC layover a few months ago. Of course, when she pointed it out he denied it wholeheartedly.

 

“No, I just made a mistake and I'm mad at myself.”

 

Phasma was floored, “I'm sorry, did you just say you made a mistake?”

 

His responding glare was expected and she steamrolled over his probably scathing response, “Okay, this is way beyond a museum trip, what happened yesterday?”

 

Hux opened his mouth to retaliate or deflect or something but his eyes looked at something over her shoulder and went slightly wide. She whirled around and there stood space author, only he was looking at Hux in a very familiar way and sort of half smirking a shy smile.

 

“Hey Hux, long time no see. I guess you're not quite done with me yet.” He switched to look at Phasma and gave a little wave, then moved down the aisle and took a seat in first class. 

 

Phasma turned back around very slowly, and when she caught Hux’s gaze again he looked like he was trying to escape the little galley that she very much had him pinned in. She took a very tiny step closer and lowered her voice, “You have exactly ten seconds to explain, before I go ask mister space author myself. And you better start with why he knows your name.”

 

For a moment, Hux seriously debated lying to Phasma, or just avoiding the question altogether. But the urge only lasted for a moment; he was more than aware of how determined Phasma could be when it came to getting what she wanted, especially information.

 

“Iranintohimatthehotelandwehadcoffeethendinnertogether.” The words poured out of his mouth with no breath in between. The woman stared at him for a moment and Hux was afraid she was going to make him repeat the whole embarrassing thing more slowly, but then a slow smug grin spread across her crimson red lips and her whole body language went predatory.

 

“You ran into him at the hotel? And then spent the day together?” Her eyes went even darker and Hux swallowed nervously. “Did you boink him?”

 

Hux sputtered and blushed and, without answering, took the drinks Phasma had left on the galley counter and pushed past her. The tall blond fought the urge to crow, and continued to make the rest of her pre-departure drinks, knowing he'd break eventually and she had him in her clutches the whole flight. And if he got reluctant, she could always go to the other source. In fact, she might do that anyway…

 

She let Hux think that she had dropped the topic while they finished up boarding and went through the procedure of closing and arming the doors, safety demo, take off. By the time service was over she was sure he thought she'd forgotten. 

 

Oh how wrong he was. 

 

Phasma turned her attention to the galley counter and, more importantly, the ice bin that Hux had, uncharacteristically, left open.

 

Well then, better go see to the needs of her passengers then. She smiled, taking a cup and heaping it with ice. Phasma was just about to leave the galley when she noticed Hux’s bag, tucked neatly into its usual place. The bag wasn’t what caused the gears in Phasma’s mind to begin turning.

 

It was what she knew was inside it. 

 

She spared only a moment to open Hux’s bag, gingerly prying the battered and spine-broken copy of the first Peregrine novel from its place, before slowly strutting down the aisle down the rows of first class to the dark haired author in 6C.

 

She put on her best  Flight Attendant smile as she approached, “Kylo Ren, right?” She began, offering the ice-filled cup to the author.

 

Ren looked up at her, startled. “Yes?” The voice was not the same as the drugged up ice cruncher, confused but still incredibly articulate. At least this time it seemed he'd forgone the meds that usually made him a drooling mess. All the better.

 

“I’m sorry,” She chuckled slightly, “It’s just my friend Hux--” She gestured toward Hux a ways down the aisle (as if she the author hadn’t spent the previous day with her tight lipped friend), “--has told me  _ so _ much about you. He’s a big fan, you see, which is why he usually brings you your ice. But today I thought “why not?” and thought I’d do it myself.” She was practically grinning now. She hadn’t had this much fun since the “air sample” fiasco.

 

The author nodded, “Oh, well… I can only hope I don’t disappoint him then.” He murmured, finally accepting the cup of ice. A cube was already in his mouth before a moment passed. Talk about a habit.

 

“Oh I doubt you could do that if you tried.” She shook her head “Now, this is a bit against regulations, but I was hoping you could do a favor for me...rather, for Hux.”

 

She could see the flash of annoyance that passed over Ren’s face at the mention of a “favor,” though it melted away at the mention of Hux. Oh this would be good… With that, she showed the battered paperback to the author. “Hux has carried this book around for several years. I thought he was going to get you to sign it, but I think he chickened out somewhere along the way. Could you be a dear?” She fluttered her eyelashes at him, using her “this may sound like a question, but it’s really a command” tone of voice as she offered the book to him.

 

Ren, to his credit, didn’t give the impression that he was too terribly surprised, took the book with wide eyes and nodded at her. 

 

“You're such a doll.” She winked and walked back into the galley before Hux caught her talking to his author.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the flight went near perfect as only a Hux-run flight can: fussy passengers were seated and promptly pacified with in-flight entertainment, there were no drink spills (and wasn’t Thanisson proud of that achievement), and only one passenger oogled at Phasma (and really, he was easily taken care of). Honestly, if only all flights could go so smoothly. It was all too soon that Phasma and Hux were thanking passengers as they left. 

 

Hux could vaguely see that Kylo was taking his time gathering his things, even so much as to let the passengers in coach deplane before he approached. But as he approached Hux and Phasma at the front of the plane, Hux could see an all too familiar flash of neon green in the author’s large hand. It was only as Kylo Ren stood in front of him, and held out the worn novel, that Hux realized it was  _ his _ novel.

 

“I think you dropped this earlier. It's a good read, hope you liked it.” 

 

Hux, too flabbergasted to even question the exchange, could only dumbly take his novel back from his novelist.

 

With a wink at Hux and a small nod at Phasma, he adjusted his bag on his shoulder and walked down the jet bridge. No explanation, no “good bye,” just...walked off. Honestly, Hux would have been more annoyed if he hadn’t had more pressing matters to deal with.

 

Hux could barely contain himself through the rest of deplaining, but  the moment the last person was off, he wheeled to face Phasma. He shook the book in his friend’s face. “I did not drop this, I  _ never _ drop this.” He hissed, “ So how did he get it?”

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” Phasma sniffed and slid her lunch bag over the top handles of her roller. Once her bag was in order, she smiled at him, “Parked in the usual place?”

 

“You won't distract me Phasma.” Hux insisted, though he found himself forced to collect his own bag and personal effects in order in order to keep up with Phasma, who was already making her own way off the plane, “How did he get this?

 

It was only as the crew were in the terminal that Phasma slowed down and faced Hux, “What does it matter, Hux? I think the more important question you need to ask is “Did he write anything?””

 

The question gave him pause and he nearly toppled his roller in his haste to open the front cover of his precious book.

 

Inside was the looping signature of Kylo Ren along with a short message.

 

_ “To Hux, my favorite not-stalker. _

_ Next time, just call me.” _

 

Below, Hux could make out the digits of a phone number, which, to his amazement, had the same area code as his own number. He lived so close to him...

 

“Well?” Phasma demanded, though Hux didn’t need to look at her to know that there was no doubt a predatory grin on her face. 

  
  


Hux was too shocked to answer and, wordlessly, turned the open book to her. 

 

Phasma’s eyes darted over the words, and an excited squeal escaped her lips, “Hux, you--”

 

Whatever words of congratulations Phasma might have shared with Hux, he didn’t get to hear them, as the another high pitched scream cut off Phasma mid-sentence. Both senior crew whipped their heads to look back at their two junior members. Apparently, Mitaka was the source of their rude interruption, as the brunette was grinning madly at his phone, and even releasing a borderline manic laugh. 

 

Phasma rolled her eyes as the two younger crew members giggled at whatever had Mitaka in such a state, “Excitable pair, aren’t they?”

 

“Says the woman who was just squealing over my autograph.”

 

“Yeah, that I got for you, so be grateful.” The taller woman pointed a long, tapered finger and tapped it against Hux’s chest.

 

Hux chuckled softly, closing his book and carefully tucking it back safely into his bag. He could read the autograph (and the number) later...when he had a bit more privacy should he be...less than professional with his reaction.

 

Hux was still slightly in “lala land,” so to speak, by the time they reached the baggage claim area on their way to the employee parking lot. He was so lost in thought, imagining well crafted and inspiring dates with the illustrious, yet sensitive author, that the sudden impact of Phasma’s elbow with his diaphragm was a complete surprise. 

 

Frowning at his friend while rubbing his stomach, Hux exclaimed, “What was that for? You’re not usually so clumsy.”

 

Phasma gave him an unimpressed look, and rolled her eyes in the direction of the baggage carousel they were walking by. 

 

Following her gaze, his eyes fell on the broad shoulders and rippling back of Kylo Ren as he pulled his checked bag off the belt. As Hux watched, Kylo turned in the flight attendants’ direction and easily caught Hux’s eye. The author smiled (the same faint smile he gave Hux at the cafe), before giving a slow, solitary wink, before rolling his bag out the door.

 

“I suppose you’ll need to be remembering that number, hm?” Phasma chuckled softly.

  
“No Phasma…” Hux murmured,  as he watched the shy, but charming author disappear out the sliding doors of the airport, “I suppose I’ll need to be calling that number.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we said, this is the concluding chapter of Come Fly with Me. At least...officially. That being said, there may be a little extra or deleted scene that might be posted after this (after all, we do want to find out what Mitaka was giggling about on his phone, don't we? Or if Thanisson ever did hook up with 25D? Of if Kylo ever discovers that Hux reads smutty fanfictions for his novels).
> 
> It has been a wonderful journey with you all, and than you for being patient with the two of us: a school teacher and a flight attendant somehow managed to piece together this fun little fic, and we loved every moment of it.
> 
> Thank you all!

**Author's Note:**

> Well there was the first chapter of exploring the world of flight attendants. Don't get too bummed out for lack of Kylo/Ben, he'll be stepping onto the scene next chapter, and I'm sure it'll be worth the wait.
> 
> As always, feel free to comment and let us know what you liked and what thoughts you have for future chapters.


End file.
